Reverse Shimmer
by Fenixyz
Summary: Sunset Shimmer, ella vino de Equestria, eso todos lo sabemos. Eso debe significar que hay otra Sunset Shimmer en algún lugar de este mundo, eso todos lo suponemos. Nuestra Sunset es una pony, y la otra Sunset, es humana, eso es más que claro. ... o... quizás... no tan claro? ... Y si las cosas, no son así de simples? Qué secretos puede tener, la OTRA Sunset...?
1. Chapter 1

_**Que haces subiendo un fic nuevo si aún no has terminado los que tienes?**_

 **Sabes cuando preguntas cosas así recuerdo el porque casi no te escucho.**

 _ **Ni siquiera tienes planes para esta trama.**_

 **Tampoco los tenía para robar el taco de Sonata -muestra un taco- y eso no me detuvo.**

TACOOOOOOOO -un destello azul se le tira encima-

 **AAH! AUCH! OYE! Mi mano no es parte del taco-AH!**

* * *

Un sonido como de explosión se escucha, una bola de colores vuela por el aire y al chocar contra una mesa, se desenvuelve un mantel rosado que deja ver una cantidad de pastelillos y dulces perfectamente ordenados.

Esto acompaña a otras mesas similares asi como también el decorado del parque, globos serpentinas y guirnaldas con formas similares a soles rojos y amarillos. Un detalle mas es la gran pancarta colgada entre dos árboles donde llevaba escrito:

"Feliz Cumpleaños Sunset"

En letras grandes y brillantes.

La responsable de todo esto solamente podía ser una persona.

Pinkie: hurraaaaaaa que empiece esta fiesta!

Cual si eso fuese señal, la joven DJ de salvaje peinado azul levanta el pulgar, y empieza a hacer lo que hace mejor.

La música llena el lugar a través de sus alto parlantes, y todos los jóvenes que se habian presentado empiezan a disfrutar del ambiente.

Un grupo en particular se reunen con la chica de cabello esponjoso.

Rainbow: cielos Pinkie, esta vez si que te luciste.

Applejack: si, apenas esta mañana decidiste hacer esto.

Pinkie: no subestimen el poder de un cañón de fiestas!

Grita y activa aquel colosal y colorido cañón, haciendo que este lanzara otro proyectil que decora la ultima mesa vacía.

Fluttershy: uh esto es tan emocionante que podría gritar. Yay.

Una de las miembros faltantes de su grupo llega corriendo junto con su fiel cachorro.

Twilight: chicas uf… lo siento yo uf… me entretuve con un uf… experimento…

Tarda un par de segundos en recuperar el aliento.

Twilight: uf… um, llegué muy tarde?

Applejack: descuida dulzura, acabamos de empezar.

Twilight: eso me tranquiliza. Y Rarity?

Rainbow: entretenienso a Sunset.

 _-Mientras-_

Rarity sumergida en el agua caliente se relaja.

Rarity: entonces, cómo te siente cariño?

Sunset se deja sumergir hasta debajo de su nariz, sus ojos cerrados y la unica respuesta que tiene Rarity es un gemido placentero.

Raritu: tú lo has dicho, uma chica necesita conplacerse a sí misma de vez en cuando.

Sunset vuelve a gemir del gusto, y la modista saca una mano para conprobar su teléfono asentado a un costado.

Rarity: mmh, solo 10 minutos más.

 _-De vuelta en el parque-_

Pinkie: ya quiero que Sunsie llegue y vea su fiesta! Seguro se sorprenderá!

Rainbow: ese es el objetivo se una fiesta sorpresa.

Pinkie: cierto! Y seguro dirá:

Se desaparece y reaparece vestida como Sunset y con su cabello peinado como Sunset.

Pinkie: "wow chicas! No me esperaba esta fiesta" y le diremos.

Vuelve a desaparecer y se reaparece con su propia ropa y cabello.

Pinkie: pues claro! Por eso es sorpresa bobita!

Sus amigas solo pueden reír ante las ocurrencias de su amiga.

 _-En otro lugar-_

Se ve un autobús moverse en las calles de la ciudad, varios de sus pasajeros llevan equipajes como mochilas o bolsos bastante grandes.

Entre todos esos pasajeros, una chica vestida con una campera muy fina, con capucha que le cubre la cabeza.

Al mirar por la ventanilla, los ojos verde turquesa se reflejan en el cristal, mientras mira todo en el exterior con recelo, casi enojo.

 _-En el parque-_

La fiesta sigue en apogeo con los jóvenes disfrutando la musica y bocadillos dulces.

Cada vez se puede ver venir llegar a más jovenes adolescentes.

Un grupo singular llama a Twilight.

¿?: hey Twilight!

¿?: oye cerebrito!

La chica de lentes se gira, y se sorprende al ver acercarse a su conocido grupo de Crystal Prep.

Twilight: qué? Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, y todas? Que hacen aquí?

Indigo: qué más? Venimos a la fiesta!

Todas van vestidas con ropas casuales. Sunny Flare viste botas largas, una falda corta rosa y una blusa rosa mas clara. Indigo lleva zapatos deportivos, jeans azules y una camiseta sin mangas en amarillo, sin faltarle sus goggles. Lemon Zest tiene un vestido rosa brilllante hasta los muslos con cinto naranja en su cintura, debajo de la falda se le ve llevar pantalones ajustados anaranjados que terminan por arriba de sus rodillas, y una chaqueta ligera. Sour Sweet tiene zapatos abiertos, calcetines hasta las rodillas, una falda en color rosa y verde y una blusa con tirantes que deja ver sus hombros color celeste. Sugar tiene zapatos blancos sin ajuste, calcetines hasta arriba de las rodillas que se pierden en su falda color beige, blusa de cuello amplio color canela. Y es la única que no sonríe.

Twilight: a la fiesta? Pero… Pinkie tú las invitaste?

Pinkie: claro! Invité a todos! Por eso pegué estos carteles por tooooda la ciudad!

Dicemostrando un cartel con la frase "ven a la fiesta sorpresa de Sunset Shimmer en el parque esta tarde" además de un dibujo en chibi de Sunset sonriendo y guiñando un ojo.

Twilight se sorprende un poco al ver ese cartel.

 _-Y en alguna parte-_

Aquella chica de capucha ahora está caminando por una calle de los suburbios. Una bolso de viaje mediano colgado sobre su hombro.

En un momento mientras camina, gira la cabeza, viendo en una vidriera uno de los carteles invitación de Pinkie a la fiesta en el parque.

Tan pronto sus ojos van a la imagen de Sunset, su cuerpo empieza a temblar.

Con miedo, y cierto enojo pone su palma sobre la imagen del chibi de Sunset. Alzando los ojos ve lo escrito.

¿?: Sunset… Shimmerrrr…?!

El nombre escapa como en un gruñido y cierra la mano, agarrando y rasgando asi el cartel.

 _-Y de vuelta-_

Sour: que pasa Sparkle, tienes algún problema con que vinieramos?

Twilight: n-no! … solo… bueno… no creí que fueran… amigas de Sunset.

Sugar: en cuestión de hecho, no lo somos. Desde los eventos de los juegos de la amistad no hemos vuelto a saber de ella o de ti misma.

Sunny: pero, últimamente hemos pensado, bueno, no nos henos comportado educadamente contigo en la escuela.

Sugar: y no es que lo lamentemos.

Sunny: … bueno, y tampoco hemos dado las gracias a Sunset por salvarnos.

Lemon: no escuches a las amargadas Twi-Spark. La verdad es que queremos empezar de nuevo. Ser mas agradables, ser amigas con ustedes.

Sugar: es una forma inexacta de nombrar nuestros objetivos. Pero ciertamente creemos favorable el dar un intento a la interacción con su grupo.

Indigo: y ademas, es comida gratis!

Exclama y se lleva un pastelillo de crema entero a la boca.

Indigo: mmmmh! Deliziozo.

Pinkie: si quieren unirse a la fiesta, VENGAN! Tengan! Pastelillos!

Estira, literalmente, su brazo hasta una mesa y trae una charola con pastelillos. Indigo toma uno enseguida y lo engulle como el anterior. Lemon no se queda atrás, tomando uno y empieza a comer. Sour tambien acepta uno, e igual Sunny quien lo toma con suavidad, ambas comen lentamente pero gustosas.

Sugar: Lo agradezco. Pero no ingiero alimentos con alto contenido de glucosa.

Pinkie: uh! Eso es un poco raro. Porque te llamas Sugarcoat!

Sugar: Si. Mi vida es una poderosa ironía.

Tras un pequeño momento incómodo, las chicas de Crystal Prep se unieron a la fiesta. Y más jóvenes empezaron a llegar, la fiesta se extendió a casi todo el parque.

 _-en un ligar distinto que no es ninguno de los otros lugares-_

Sunset camina mientras alza los brazos y estira su cuerpo. Al bajarlos deja salir un suspiro contenido.

Sunset: tenías razón Rarity. Si me hacía falta ese relajo.

Rarity: claro querida. Y sabes que va de maravilla luego de un spa?

Sunset: unas papas fritas? Porque la verdad me dio hambre.

Rarity: uh ju ju~ en realidad hablaba de un paseo, por el parque.

Sunset: bueno, quizás haya un vendedor de carrotdogs.

Rarity: me sorprende lo lucrativo que se ha vuelto ese negocio.

Comenta mientras ambas van camino al parque.

Unos minutos después ya con el parque a la vista, ambas logran oír la música en la distancia.

Sunset: vaya, parece que está pasando algo en el parque.

Rarity: mmm, me pregunto que será~?

Habla con voz y sonrisa cómplice. Sunset nota eso y sonríe con intriga.

Sunset: Rarity tú sabes qué es?

Rarity: moi? Oh no tengo ni idea~

Dice y acelera un poco el paso para ponerse delante.

Sunset: Applejack será la honestidad pero me doy cuenta que escondes algo. Que sucede?

Apresura su propio paso, y pronto Rarity empieza a correr siendo seguida por Sunset quien la llama. La modista ríe y se apresura a enviar un mensaje en su teléfono.

 _-En el parque una vez más-_

Applejack está tomando un poco de sidra de manzana, y es cuando oye su teléfono sonar en su bolsillo, al ver el mensaje recién llegado…

Applejack: Atención todos! Ahí vienen! Prepárense!

El aviso llama la atención de algunos, la de otros llega cuando Vinyl en su tornamesa quita la música, reemplazándola poco después por una versión semi tecno de la canción del feliz cumpleaños.

Todos se interesan y algunos se emocionan, solo un minuto después se ve llegar corriendo a Rarity, y un momento después, a una, ahora intrigada, Sunset.

Todos: SORPRESA!

Es el fuerte clamor de todos hacia la pelifuego. Ella se pierde en palabras aún sorprendida y asombrada por todo lo que ve.

Sunset: wah… bah… que… yo… wow! Chicas, no me esperaba esta fiesta.

Pinkie: pues claro! Por eso es sorpresa bobita! Ven? Les dije que lo diría.

Luego de reírse del comentario, todas se acercan y comparten un abrazo a su amiga equestre. Segundos después ella es rodeada por todos los invitados, todos deseándole un feliz cumpleaños, y algunos hasta entregándole regalos. Los cuales son tantos que terminan haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caerse al suelo.

 _-Transicion-_

La fiesta sigue adelante, con todos divirtiendose, platicando y disfrutando los azucarados bocadillos.

Rainbooms: porque es una gran compañeeeeraaaa~! Y nadie lo puede negaaaaaaar~!

Fluttershy: yay.

Sunset: ja ja ja ay chicas, van a hacer que me sonroje… no tenían que hacer todo esto.

Rarity: tonterías cariño, eres una amiga especial para todos.

Applejack: demasiado especial.

Rainbow: y en tu día más especial, debes sentirte 120% mas especial!

Sunset: je, um, si saben que hoy no es realmente mi cumpleaños, verdad? He pasado tanto tiempo sola que… la verdad olvidé que día es….

Sonrisas comprensivas y de apoyo es lo que recibe.

Pinkie: eso es lo mejor! Puede ser tu cumpleaños el día que quieras. Hasta podrías cumplir dos veces!

Sunset: um no creo que funcione así Pink. Je je.

Pinkie: no importa! Además todos los días son buenos para una fiesta!

Rainvow: uh oh, cuidado chicas. Presiento una canción improvisada acercándose.

Pinkie: cualquier día puede ser de fiesta! Cualquier día normal~!

Como se dijo, Pinkie empieza a cantar desapareciendo y reapareciendo entre sus amigas.

Pinkie: nuestros amigos estan invitados! Se divertiran~!

Se aparece y desaparece entre los invitados. Y les da pastel, globos y sombreros de fiesta.

Pinkie: Hoy es día de fiesta~! HAY QUE CELEB-

¿?: SUNSET SHIMMER!

El repentino grito, tan potente que supera la música del lugar, y corta la canción de la peliesponjada rosa.

Todas las cabezas voltean hacia aquel grito. Vinyl incluso quita la música. Toda la atención está en esa persona. Una chica, vestida con botas altas hasta debajo de sus rodillas, falda hasta arriba de sus rodillas, color naranja, su cuerpo era cubierto por una fina campera negra, cuya capucha le cubre la cabeza, dejando solo ver su rostro. Sus ojos, llenos de ira, sus dientes apretados. A su lado se ve un bolso de viaje caído al suelo.

Esos ojos, ojos de color verde turquesa se encuentran con ojos del mismo color, los de Sunset.

La tensión se siente, tan tensa que podría cortarse con un cuchillo. De hecho Pinkie decide probar eso, tomando un cuchillo, empieza a, "cortar" el aire, y se escucha algo invisible caerse el suelo.

Sunset empieza a compartir la atención, pues muchos presentes turnan sus miradas entre ambas. Incluso sus amigas la miran, evidentemente confundidas e intrigadas. Pero Sunset parece estar tan desconcertada como todos.

Aún así decide avanzar un poco, dejando un par de metros entre ambas. La chica misteriosa sigue mirándola de forma intensa, y enfurecida.

¿?: Sunset… Shimmer…

Habla en casi un gruñido, apretando sus puños con dureza.

Sunset se siente demasiado perdida, voltea los ojos un par de veces como buscando una respuesta, pero nadie le da nada, así que… sonríe, con nervios.

Sunset: um… hola. Uh, um, disculpa te… te conozco?

La extraña no responde, solo sigue su intensa mirada, lo cual empieza a inquietar a nuestra chica equina.

¿?: tú… TÚ…

Hay mas de unos susurros, y tantas preguntas entre todos, pero nadie tiene respuestas de nada.

¿?: MALDITA PERRA!

Es el último grito antes de que esa chica emprenda una feroz carrera hacia Sunset. Ella no entiende lo que pasa, y apenas logra evitar el golpe que la otra le lanza.

Sunwet: oye!

La chica misteriosa lanza otro par de golpes, Sunset los evita por centímetros, y consigue atrapar un puño en su mano, sujetándolo con fuerza para detenerla, lo mismo logra hacer con el otro.

Sunset sostiene ambos puños de la chica y forcejean. Mientras la extraña la mira con furia creciendo, Sunset se mantiene seria, pero aún desconcertada.

Sunset: qué rayos?! Por qué me atacas?!

¿?: maldita ladrona…

Sunset: ladrona? De que hablas?! Quien-

Su pregunta se corta pues recibe un golpe de la cabeza de la chica que la obliga a retroceder y soltarla, la extraña no pierde tiempo y le asesta un golpe en el rostro que la tira al suelo.

¿?: USURPADORA MISERABLE!

Parece estar lista para lanzarse contra Sunset, pero es detenida por las chicas deportistas de Canterlot y Crystal que la toman por los brazos y la arrastran hacia atrás

Rainbow: oye! No se quien seas pero no puedes golpear a mi amiga y salirte con la tuya.

La extraña se sacude intentando librarse del agarre.

¿?: sueltenme…! MONOS INMUNDOS!

Indigo: wow que tal si te tranquilizas antes de que esto se ponga más feo.

¿?: grrr! LOS ODIO!

Mientras la extraña trata de soltarse, Sunset se levanta y se frota el punto del golpe que ya había empezado a hincharse. El resto sel grupo se le acerca.

Twilight: Sunset! Que pasa?!

Pinkie: Sunsie!

Rarity: cariño estás bien?!

Applejack: quien corrales es esa?!

Sunset: no tengo idea…

Responde tan desconcertada como todas, y agitada por el golpe. Se toca la mejilla y mira su mano, luego ve hacia la chica misteriosa que aún se sacude.

¿?: miserable… MALDITA LADRONA!

Grita con la misma furia, aunque cesa su intento de escapar.

Sunset: maldita sea, QUIEN ERES?!

Grita su pregunta ya cansada de la escena.

La extraña no responde, pero consigue mover sus manos lo suficiente para bajar el cierre de su campera, esto le permite deslizar sus brazos fuera de las mangas, y se aparta, una flamante cabellera, roja, y amarilla, surge desde debajo de la capucha…

Esa visión evita que Rainbow e Indigo reaccionen, y no la atrapen de nuevo…

Todos los presentes se impactan, ojos grandes, bocas abiertas y algunos se las cubren.

La sorpresa, el impacto, llena el rostro de todos.

Especialmente de Sunset, quien se queda helada, incapaz de moverse, no puede evitar un nuevo golpe a su rostro que vuelve a tirarla. Se queda en el suelo, y cuando alza la vista, solo puede ver ese rostro, SU propio rostro, llena de ira, mirándola…

¿?: … miserable…

Dice ella, esa chica idéntica a Sunset. Quien se inclina poniendo sus rodillas a los lados de ella, y tomándola de su chaqueta la levanta para verse ambas frente a frente.

Sunset no puede superar su sorpresa, y su inquietud ante la mirada aún enfurecida de esa gemela suya.

¿?: me robaste mi vida… me robaste mi hogar!

Sunset no puede hablar, solo mirar a esa chica. La extraña aún la sujeta, y aún se la ve furiosa, pero lentamente, su mirada se hablada mezclando la ira con la tristeza.

¿?: … mi madre… me quitaste todo…!

El agarre se afloja, Sunset siente un par de lagrimas en sus mejillas, pero no son suyas… caen desde los ojos de la otra.

Rainbow e Indigo vuelven a tomar a esa Sunset y la apartan, esta no se resiste ni trata de soltarse, ambas la arrastran un poco, alejándola de su Sunset amiga/conocida.

Sunset se pone de pie lentamente, casi con miedo, sus ojos nunca se apartan de su doble.

Las amigas de Sunset se acercan más, casi rodeándola. Las chicas de Crystal se mantienen cerca, todas con rostros serios, aunque intrigadas. El resto de las personas no están mejor, todos llenos de preguntas.

La Sunset misteriosa tiene su mirada baja, oculta por su cabello, lagrimas se ven bajar por sus mejillas.

¿?: me robaste mi vida…

Habla en voz suave, mezclando enojo con tristeza. Sunset no sale de confusión, da unos pasos para acercarse, precavida, y trata de hablar, pero…

¿?: pero estás aquí… significa… que se puede volver… puedes…

Se hace silencio, nadie presente sabe que hacer o decir. Ni siquiera Sunset.

¿?: … dime cómo…

La otra Sunset alza la vista, sus ojos enojados pero llenos de lágrimas.

¿?: … regrésame a casa… REGRÉSAME A EQUESTRIA!


	2. Chapter 2

Nuestro sexteto reconocido se había juntado en un círculo para hablar de la situación.

Más de una vez sus miradas van hacia la gemela cabellera de fuego, que ahora está sentada de brazos y piernas cruzadas en una de las mesas del lugar.

En un momento ella mira los pastelillos en la mesa, y aún con el ceño firmemente fruncido toma uno y se lo come.

Tras un silencio entre todas, la más colorida decide acercarse a la mesa y hablar con la Sunset misteriosa.

Rainbow: um, entonces… tú eres, Sunset, Sunset Shimmer.

Habla medio en pregunta medio afirmandolo. La Sunset con el pastelillo aún en la boca la mira con cierta molestia. Traga y le responde.

¿?: Por supuesto que soy Sunset Shimmer.

Rainbow: la Sunset, de nuestro mundo…

Ante ese comentario la Sunset misteriosa se levanta dando un golpe a la mesa, sorprendiendo y exhaltando a todas.

¿?: NO ME COMPARES CON TU MISERABLE MUNDO!

Todas quedan calladas, incapaces de decir nada por tal arrebato de enojo.

¿?: yo soy de Equestria. Soy Sunset Shimmer! Hija adoptiva de la princesa Celestia, diosa del sol!

Esa frase llama la atención de todas, especialmente de Sunset.

¿?: esa usurpadora…! Es quien pertenece a este mundo!

Señala acusadoramente a Sunset, quien sigue muda y confundida por sus palabras.

Twilight: … Sunset, que significa esto?

Sunset: … yo… yo no…

Rainbow: tú viniste desde Equestria, eso lo sabemos!

Dice a su amiga antes de acusar a la doble.

Rainbow: tú estás mintiendo!

¿?: LA QUE MIENTE ES ELLA! TÚ… me robaste todo! TODA MI VIDA!

Sunset: no lo hice!

Applejack: a ver calmemonos. No podría ser… que tal vez ambas vengan de Equestria?

Twiligjt: eso puede ser posible? Sunset?

Sunset: yo… no lo sé, yo-

¿?: YO SOY DE EQUESTRIA! Tú no eres más que una usurpadora!

Rainbow: mira no se si dices mentiras pero como sigas tratando así a mi amiga te irá mal.

¿?: no me asustas mono parlante!

Rainbow: … te voy a enseñar que-

Fluttershy: Rainbow, por favor. No es momento de peleas.

Pide la tímida del grupo sujetando a su amiga, colocándose frente a ella y sujetándola de los hombros para que no avance.

Sunset, tras meditar por un momento, camina hasta ponerse junto a la mesa, y mira a su doble.

Sunset: no se que es lo que pasa. O porque me llamas ladrona usurpadora. Solo se, que yo vine a este mundo desde Equestria.

La otra Sunset se cruza de brazos y rueda los ojos con el ceño firmemente fruncido.

Sunset: tal vez sería más fácil, si nos contaras como llegaste aquí?

Todas las amigas de Sunset parecen interesadas en ese hecho. La Sunset misteriosa queda en silencio, cruzando sus ojos con su gemela, su semblante aun serio y molesto. Tras unos segundos, decide hablar.

¿?: como si me fuera a creer que no lo recuerdas. Pero está bien, voy a decirles como llegué a este mugre mundo, para que todas sepan cómo TÚ, te robaste mi vida.

Sunset no reacciona ante eso, solo espera paciente. Las demás también aguardan en silencio.

 _~REVERSE~_

 _Fue hace años, ni siquiera recuerdo cuantos._

 _ **Se ve a la princesa Celestia en frente de aquel espejo misterioso.**_

 _ **Mientras Celestia está centrada en el espejo, una potrilla unicornio de pelaje ambar y melena roja y amarilla la observa desde detrás de una esquina.**_

 _Pude ver a mamá, mirando un extraño espejo._

 _ **Luego de un momento, Celestia se atreve a dar un paso, y así cruza a través del espejo.**_

 _ **La pequeña potra se sorprende al verla desaparecer.**_

 _Cuando ella desapareció, pensé que estaba en problemas, y fui a ayudarla._

 _ **La pequeña potra galopa y salta a través del portal.**_

 _ **Todo se vuelve blanco, y luego negro, cuando la pequeña abre los ojos, ve frente a ella a una mujer de tez pálida, con una larga cabellera de colores, revestida de un bello vestido blanco con corte en V en una de sus piernas, y adornos de oro en sus piernas y brazos.**_

 _ **Ella se asusta al ver a esa mujer, y la mujer intenta acercarse. La potrilla intenta correr pero tropieza, y entonces se da cuenta que ya no es una potra.**_

 _Me sorprendí al ver en lo que me había convertido, y cuando vi mejor a esa mujer, me di cuenta que en realidad era mamá._

 _ **Celestia ayuda a la ahora niña a levantarse, y a mantener el equilibrio para caminar sobre sus piernas.**_

 _ **La niña camina un poco, no le toma mucho cambiar su miedo inicial, por diversión.**_

 _ **Mientras Celestia sigue examinándose a si misma, y a su nuevo entorno, la niña hace lo propio caminando por los alrededores, sin darse cuenta que ha bajado a la calle.**_

 _Era pequeña, no sabía absolutamente nada de este mundo…_

 _ **Se oye una bocina, la niña se voltea y ve un auto dirigirse justo hacia ella. El terror la paraliza y ni siquiera puede gritar.**_

 _ **Lo siguiente que se ve es aquel vehículo explotar en una bola de fuego.**_

 _ **Celestia toma a la niña quien aún se ve asustada.**_

 _ **La explosión causa que mucha gente empiece a acercarse. Celestia al notar eso sale corriendo.**_

 _Mamá huyó, yo no sabía bien lo que pasaba, pero entendía que nos estaba persiguiendo._

 _ **Empiezan a oírse sirenas de policía y se ven varias patrullas dirigirse al lugar y sus cercanías.**_

 _Agentes de policía y patrullas, hombres armados. Claro que en ese entonces no sabía nada de eso, pero estaba asustada, y mamá también…_

 _ **Se puede ver a Celestia, sentada en el suelo apoyada en una pared, abrazando a Sunset, ambas dentro de un viejo edificio.**_

 _Eventualmente nos refugiamos en un edificio abandonado, mamá me prometió que todo estaría bien. Me dijo que debíamos esperar al anochecer, y volveríamos a casa._

 _ **La pequeña se refugia en el pecho de Celestia y cierra los ojos, la mujer refuerza su abrazo de forma sumamente protectora.**_

 _Debí quedarme dormida, desperté cuando escuche pisadas y risas._

 _ **Sus ojos se abren, y ve un grupo de siluetas a oscuras cerca. Celestia de pronto se levanta y la sujeta con fuerza.**_

 _ **Esas siluetas se lanzan hacia ellas, pero un muro de fuego las detiene, y pronto el interior se envuelve en llamas.**_

 _ **Ya es de noche, el fuego ilumina la oscura calle.**_

 _ **Celestia vuelve a correr, pero se oyen sirenas y patrullas acercarse rápidamente.**_

 _ **La mujer gira en un callejón y baja la pequeña en una esquina.**_

 _Mamá me dejó ahí, me dijo que la esperara y se alejó. Solo pude escuchar disparos, explosiones, y varios gritos. Estaba asustada…_

 _ **La pequeña se cubre los oídos y cierra los ojos temblando de miedo, pequeñas lágrimas empiezan a caer constantemente por sus mejillas.**_

 _ **De pronto todo se pone silencioso.**_

 _Cuando ya no escuché nada, creí que mamá vendría por mí, pero esperé por ella, y no llegó._

 _Decidí levantarme, y aún con miedo quise ver desde la esquina, lo que ví, fue a mamá, corriendo, alejándose de donde yo estaba._

 _ **La niña ve a Celestia correr, alejándose, y llevando algo entre sus brazos.**_

 _ **Se sorprende, y se aterra, sale del lugar y corre lo más rápido que sus pequeñas piernas la dejan.**_

 _ **Durante varios minutos Celestia corre por las calles, la niña detrás corre en un intento desesperado por alcanzarla, la llama constantemente pero la mujer no parece escucharla.**_

 _ **Tropieza, y cae, ve a Celestia acercarse a un edificio, e ir hacia la estatua que está frente a este.**_

 _ **Aunque dolida, se levanta y vuelve a correr llaándola.**_

 _Mamá se detuvo un momento, y eso me dejó acercarme un poco. Lo suficiente, para verla… para verte a ti…_

 _ **La carrera de la niña se detiene, cuando desde la distancia, puede notar como Celestia lleva en sus brazos, a una niña igual a ella… con el mismo cabello, el mismo rostro.**_

 _ **La pequeña empieza a llorar, intenta correr más rápido, pero pronto puede ver a la mujer desaparecer en la base.**_

 _ **Tarda un par de minutos más en llegar, y trata de cruzar, pero no puede, cuando toca la base, solo encuentra un muro sólido.**_

 _ **Ella se aterra, lo toca, lo golpea, grita llamando a su madre, pero no hay respuesta, no hay resultado. Llora, grita, cae de rodillas, su dolor y desesperación se oyen en su llanto.**_

 _ **En eso un grupo de luces se posan en ella, ella se gira, y ve varias sombras acercarse.**_

 _~REVERSE~_

¿?: … fui encontrada por la policía. Pero como nadie sabía quien era, fui llevaba a un orfanato.

Todas estaban sorprendidas, y sumamente interesadas en la historia que estaban escuchando. Pero ninguna tanto como Sunset.

¿?: … estuve en ese sitio por años. Más de una vez escapé, en las noches, regresaba a ese lugar.

 _ **Se ve a la niña sentada abrazando sus rodillas, con la espalda en la base de la estatua.**_

 _Esperaba… que algún día, mamá volviera por mí… pero jamás lo hizo…_

 _ **La niña esconde su llanto en sus rodillas.**_

¿?: … desde entonces he estado aquí… atrapada… en este mundo… y todo por tu culpa!

Rodea al mesa y se pone frente a Sunset, quien no retrocede, pero se sorprende por el arrebato.

¿?: te llevaste a mamá! Te llevaste mi vida!

Agarra a Sunset por la chaqueta y la mira de frente.

¿?: regresame…! Regresame a Equestria! Dime cómo volver!

Rainbow: oye! No te atrevas a-¡!

Fluttershy: Rainbow por favor cálmate.

Pide la pelirosada deteniendo a la multicromatica para no ir en contra de la misteriosa Sunset.

La Sunset misteriosa mira con intensidad y enojo a la nuestra. Ella se queda impasible, mirando fijamente esos ojos que son iguales a los suyos.

Sunset: … está bien.

Esa respuesta sorprende ligeramente a todas. Incluso a su doble.

Sunset: vamos a mi casa. Debo hablar con la princesa.

¿?: la princesa… hablas… de mamá?

Sunset: no. … te explicaré en el camino. Chicas, lo siento , debo volver a casa

Rainbow: wow wow! Detente ahí. Si crees que te dejaremos ir sola estás muy equivocada.

Sunset: solo debo escribirle, no es-

Rainbow: nada nada! No te dejaré sola con esa tipa. No confío en ella.

Rarity: cariño por favor, somos tus amigas.

Applejack: estamos contigo compañera.

Sunset sonríe a sus amigas, quienes le sonríen igual. La otra Sunset solo gira sus ojos.

Sunset: um, pero y la fiesta?

Pinkie: bobita ya te lo dije! Puedes tener tu cumpleaños el día que quieras! Podría sugerirlo el próximo viernes? Habrá descuento en la tienda de sofas y plumas!

Sunset solo ríe por los comentarios de su amiga rosada.

¿?: monos, bobos.

Mientras el grupo se decide su próxima acción, el otro grupo las ve desde la distancia.

Sunny: parece que llegamos en mal momento.

Sugar: o el mal momento llego a nosotras.

Sour: decidimos convivir y pasa lo mas extraño que podía pasar. Solo nuestra suerte.

Indigo: bueno, pero al menos comimos bien!

Dice a la vez que devora una rebana grande de pastel, de una sola mordida.

Lemon: y parece que dejarán la fiesta así que, qué dicen si nos quedamos y bailamos un poco?

Indigo levanta el pulgar, con la boca llena de pastel. Las demás no parecen convencidas pero tampoco se niegan.

Y nuestro grupo camina saliendo del parque.

 _-Unos minutos después-_

La Sunset desconocida camina detrás del grupo, contraria a su doble quien es la que las guía.

Rainbow se da la vuelta y mira a la pelifuego nueva.

Rainbow: oye tocino, adelante donde te pueda ver.

¿?: mi nombre es Sunset! Mono idiota.

RainBow: ella es Sunset! Tú eres tocino.

Fluttershy: Rainbow por favor, no pelees.

Rainvow: ella empezó! Nos ha estado llamando monos desde que llegó.

Rarity: mh, es justo. Creo que empezamos mal. Oh ni siquiera nos hemos presentado!

Se altera por eso, pero se apresura a voltearse y sonreír con cortesía.

Rarity: gusto en conocerte cariño. Me llamo Rarity.

¿?: jm.

Applejack decide seguir el ejemplo.

Applejack: soy Applejack. Gusto en conocerte.

¿?: jm.

Applejack: y bueno, ya conociste a Rainbow Dash.

¿?: jm.

Rainbow: jmm!

La multicolor recibe un golpe con el codo de la rubia.

Twilight: yo soy Twilight, Twilight Sparkle.

¿?: que nombre tan raro.

Twilight: um… yo…

Raroty: um bueno, ella es Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: uh um… u-un gusto..

Habla a la vez que retrocede hasta ocultarse detrás de Twilight.

¿?: … conveniente.

Su gesto indiferente es cambiado a miedo cuando la más rosada del grupo se le aparece desde atrás sorprendiéndola.

Pinkie: y yo soy Pinkie Pie! Y tú eres como Sunsie! Siempre supe que habían dos Sunsies! Pero nunca te habíamos visto! Pero ahora estás aquí y podremos ser, MEJORES, amigas, PARA SIEMPRE!

Grita lo último dando un gran abrazo a esa Sunset, quien se muestra sorprendida, pero luego frunce el rostro.

¿?: quitenme este chicle antes de que la descabece.

Pinkie se separa ella misma, pero parece ignorar el comentario y en su lugar sigue hablando.

Pinkie: uh! Como debemos llamarte?! Sun-Sun? Sunnie? Que tal Sun-Two? Ese suena gracioso.

¿?: soy SUNSET! Sunset Shimmer! Dime por mi maldito nombre.

Twilight: um es para evitar confusiones. Tenemos, dos Sunsets ahora.

Las dos nombradas quedan en silencio mirándose, un poco incómodas, aunque una más molesta que incómoda.

Pinkie: si! Ella es Sunsie, y tú puedes ser… Solecita! Si!

¿?: … voy a golpearte.

Rarity: bueno querida cómo podemos llamarte? Solo para evitar confusiones.

La nueva Sunset no habla, voltea la mirada bastante frustrada.

Rainbow: que tal Shimmer? Es tu nombre.

Hay silencio, todas parecen esperar una respuesta.

Pinkie: Uh! Si! Y podemos decirte Shimmy. Shim-Shim! O quizá-

La nueva pelifuego le tapa la boca y gruñe molesta.

Shim: BIEN! Shimmer, Shim como sea! Solo CÁLLATE!

Grita frustrada y se adelante hasta alcanzar a nuestra Sunset.

Shim: dijiste que tenías que hablar con alguien para regresarme. Quien es y qué se supone que vas a hacer? Y por qué le dices princesa?

Sunset aguarda un segundo, pensando como empezar.

Mientras Sunset empieza a hablar, siguen caminando.

 _-Otros minutos después-_

Shim: tres, princesas?! Cuando me fui mamá era la única princesa que había. Y ahora me dices que hay tres princesas nuevas?

Sunset: realmente, una de ellas solo regresó de un exilio.

Le responde mientras todas llegan a la casa de la pelifuego que ya conocemos.

Sunset toma su llave y abre la puerta de su casa, todas entran detrás de ella. Shim es la primera, y al instante se cruza de brazos mirando alrededor.

Shim: aquí es, donde vives? De verdad?

Sunset: si. Bueno, la propiedad pertenece al estado, yo… solo transfiero un pago anual para tener permiso de vivir aquí.

Shim: como lo pagas? Como pagas lo que sea? De donde sacas dinero?

Sunset: tengo, un par se trabajos en línea y, un trabajo a tiempo parcial en un restaurante de sushi del centro. No es mucho pero…

Shim: claro, como eres de este mundo tienes casa y trabajo fácilmente.

Comenta con lo que parece rencor.

Sunset: um, en realidad… fue difícil, cuando llegué de Equestria no tenía nada y… tuve que… pasar muchas cosas para que tuviera esto…

Rainbow: y tú como has conseguido dinero?

Pregunta Rainbow a Shim con cierta molestia.

Shim: eso no les importa. Ladron-… Sunset.

Se corrige tratando de relajarse.

Shim: Ya estamos aquí con quien hay que hablar?

Sunset: si, solo, déjame ir por mi diario.

Las cejas de Shim se fruncen en confusión. Sunset va hasta su escritorio, debajo del altillo donde está su cama. Shim no dice nada pero la sigue. Mientras Sunset retira algunos libros, Shim nota una pecera, y dentro de esta una criaturita, entre un poco de arena y algunas piedras y ramas decorativas, hay un pequeño reptil amarillo, que casi parece brillar.

Shim: … qué es eso?

Sunset: uh? Oh ese es Ray. Mi mascota.

Shim se queda mirando al pequeño lagarto. Este parece sonreirle. Shim se sonroja levemente.

Shim: es… lindo…

Sunset: verdad que si? Oh quien es un buen chico?

La dueña saca al pequeño de su pecera y lo acerca para frotar su mejilla con él.

Sunset: eres el pequeño rayito de sol de mamá si si. Lo eres.

Shim se sorprende un poco al ver tal actitud en su doble, Sunset sonríe y mima a Ray, quien mueve su cola a velocidad casi no visible, parece gustarle el gesto.

Sunset: quieres acariciarlo?

Ofrece a su doble y le acerca al pequeño lagarto. Shim queda muda, mirando al lagartito que sacando su lengua, le sonríe.

Tras lo que parece duda, acepta tomar al pequeño y lo mira mas de cerca.

Se hace silencio mientras la nueva peli fuego parece enternecerse por el reptil.

Shim: owwwww~… es tan… hermoso!

Exclama y imita a su gemela frotándose contra el lagartito. Sunset sonríe ampliamente ante la escena. No es la única, las demás también tienen sonrisas. Aunque la de Rainbow es más bien de burla.

Tras un momeno de mimar a Ray, Shim se percata de lo que hace, y se apresura dejarlo en su pecera y borra su sonrisa, tratando de recuperar su semblante serio.

Shim: si! Si, es… lindo. Pero, quiero acabar con esto. Llama a la princesa white line o lo que sea.

Sunset: Twilight. Y está bien, lo haré ahora.

Con eso dicho, toma su diario, el libro desconcierta un poco a Shim. Más aún cuando con una pluma, empieza a escribir algo.

Shim se acerca y mira sobre su hombro lo que está escribiendo.

Shim: "querida princesa Twilight. Espero que estés bien."

Sin preocuparse de que su doble esté leyendo y recitando lo que está escribiendo, Sunset sigue lo suyo.

Shim: "te escribo porque necesito tu ayuda. Ya sabes que he conocido a tu contraparte, pero hoy, me he encontrado con la mía-" que es lo que haces?

Pregunta dejando de leer.

Sunset: mando un mensaje a la princesa Twilight. Ella podrá ayudarnos.

Shim: como se supone que-… ugh da igual. "Pero parece que hay una confusión. Por favor háblame en cuanto leas esto." … es una broma o algo?

Sunset cierra el libro y camina acercándose al resto del grupo, Shim la sigue, y Sunset procede explicarse.

Sunset: antes de irme de Equestria, la princesa Celestia me entregó esto. Este libro, está conectado con uno que está en Equestria, todo lo que sea escrito en uno, podrá leerse en el otro.

Shim no oculta su sorpresa. Parpadea un poco.

Shim: eso es… es… digo, eso… en verdad, funciona?

Sunset: lo he estado usando para hablar con ella desde hace unos meses.

Shim: … y… ese libro puede ayudarme?

Antes de poder responder, se oye un sonido y se ve un brillo provenir del libro. Shim se sorprende en verdad al ver eso. Sunset abre el libro y lee en voz alta.

Sunset: "querida Sunset. Wow! Siempre supuse que habría otra tú en tu mundo, pero saber que te has encontrado con ella es fascinante. Que clase de confusión? Necesitas ayuda?"

Vuelve a tomar la pluma y escribe, dictando en voz alta de nuevo.

Sunset: "será más fácil, si te lo explico en persona-o, en pony, je je."

Hace una pausa. Parece dudar. Toma una respiración profunda, y exhala.

Sunset: "puedes abrir el portal por favor?"

 _-Muchos minuto después-_

El grupo está frente a la estatua de la escuela. El sol ya estaba ocultándose bañando el lugar de una luz casi dorada.

Shim cruzada de brazos mira la estatua del corcel, y luego a la base.

Shim: aquí fue donde perdí a mamá… por mucho tiempo esperé, que ella saliera o… que yo pudiera entrar…

Sunset: el portal solo se abre cada 2 años y medio. Por tres días.

Shim: de haberlo sabido…

Sunset: no tenías forma de saberlo.

Sunset pone su mano en el hombro de Shim, ella solo mira al suelo, dolida. Luego alza la vista.

Shim: de verdad… puedes abrirlo…? Esa Twilight… puede…?

Sunset: ella descubrió como hacerlo. Ha ido y venido de Equestria un par de veces. Seguramente ya esté abierto.

Shim mira a la base, sus ojos tiemblan y se cristalizan. Un par de lágrimas caen de ellos.

Sunset sonríe suavemente, y le frota la espalda a modo de consuelo. Shim se limpia los ojos.

Shim: lo siento solo… he… he estado, tanto tiempo…

Sunset: … está bien. Lo comprendo.

Dejando que Shim se tranquilice, Sunset da unos pasos atrás para hablar con sus amigas.

Sunset: chicas, iré con Shim para arreglar esto.

Rainbow: segura no quieres que vayamos contigo? Aun no confío en ella.

Dice lo último en voz baja.

Sunset: estaré bien. Además, saben que podría ser peligroso que hayan dos de todas.

Ninguna reniega, aunqu Rainbow no se ve satisfecha.

Sunset: no creo tardar demasiado pero, Fluttershy gracias por cuidar de Ray.

Habla a su amiga que sostiene la pecera con el reptil.

Fluttershy: ow no hay de que. Lo llevaré a casa, seguro se divertirá con Zil.

Sunset: zil?

Fluttershy: oh! Zil es una huésped, la estoy cuidando mientras se recupera de su pata. Es una iguana.

El afecto tan reconocido de su amiga por los animales hace sonreír a todas.

Applejack: que tengas suerte dulzura.

Rarity: y saludanos a Twilight.

Pinkie: dile que la extrañamos! Oh! Y qué le guardaré un trozo de pastel de tu cumpleaños para cuando venga a visitarnos!

Sunset solo ríe. Da una despedida a todas y regresa con Shim. Quien ya se había recuperado, pero parecía estar, asustada…

Sunset: estás bien?

Shim no habla. Se agarra el brazo izquierdo con el derecho y desvía la mirada, bajando la cabeza.

Sunset: oye, descuida. La princesa Twilight es fantastica, y seguro, a Celestia le dará gusto verte.

Shim: mamá…

Shim se da la vuelta y se abraza a si misma temblando. Sunset se preocupa y trata de hablarle, pero ella lo hace primero.

Shim: lo siento… yo… yo… he esperado tanto… pero ahora… yo… no se porque… me da miedo, no se porque yo…

Se sorprende cuando recibe un abrazo de su doble.

Desconcertada, pero el gesto la relaja, se permite devolver el abrazo y refugiarse en ella.

Se separan, y nuestra peli fuego da una sonrisa sincera.

Sunset: está bien. Te digo la verdad, yo también tengo miedo.

La sorpresa de Shim es evidente.

Sunset: la última vez que estuve en Equestria… no acabó del todo bien.. no he estado ahí en mas de 5 años…

Ambas se ven, sus ojos esencialmente reflejan los sentimientos de la otra.

Tras mirarse un momento una a la otra, Sunset toma la mano de Shim y camina hacia la estatua, llevándola.

Estando justo frente a la base, aprietan la mano de la otra.

Sunset: agárrame bien, no pase que termine huyendo.

Shim: je je, lo mismo digo. Um… entonces, solo… cruzamos.

Sunset: si, solo hay que caminar al portal.

Shim: … mis piernas están tiesas.

Sunset: ja ja ja ¡as mías igual!

Ambas empiezan a reír, aunque esa acción les calma un poco los nervios.

Sunset: ja ja, de acuerdo. Que tal esto? A las tres, saltamos juntas.

Shim: bueno, está bien, je.

Se dan un apretón más y se miran. Ven a la base y respiran profundo. Relajan los hombros.

Sunset: 1…

Shim: … 2...

Ambas pausan, retienen el aliento, y luego saltan, jalándose una a la otra mutuamente.

Ambas: 3!

En menos de 2 segundos las dos habían desaparecido en la base.

Las cinco amigas las vieron irse, y luego se quedaron de pie, en silencio.

Rainbow: … bueno, y ahora qué?

Pinkie Pie mira a su muñeca, y con un pincel se pinta un reloj pulsera.

Pinkie: bueno! Si nos damos prisa podemos volver a la fiesta a tiempo para los fuegos artificiales! Que pena que Sunsie y Shimmie se los pierdan. No importa la siguiente fiesta será el doble de mejor! Haré un doble cumpleaños para las dos!

La peliesponjosa se emociona ante su propia idea, las demás solo ríen y la dejan ser.

* * *

 **Acepto sugerencias, si no les gusta "Shim" para llamar a la nueva Sunset**

* * *

 **Gracias DrakosAlex; Naoto S; The scrip shadows; UltronFatails y Max208 por favoritos**

 **SoundtrackFan; shadow9896; soldadodragon por los follows**

 **Y a Tsuki; Max208; xenahort x; El Guru del Clop; soldadodragon; zultanita; starshy por sus comentarios**


	3. Chapter 3

Luces, brillos, colores, es lo único que se puede percibir por ambas mientras giran en una espiral, sintiendo sus cuerpos arrastrados. Eso y la mano de la otra enlazada a la suya son lo único que pueden sentir.

 _-REVERSE-_

Más allá de aquel, "túnel", puede verse un espejo conectado a una máquina de extraño y complicado aspecto. Un libro ubicado en su lugar más alto resplandece, el brillo se traslada por una serie de cables por la máquina, y al final, el espejo es cambiado, cual si fuese una pantalla, ahora deja ver una espiral.

Lo más extraño llega, cuando aquel espejo, virtualmente escupe dos masas de colores, que se enrollan una con la otra, casi formando una bola de color amarillo con rojo.

Aquello choca contra una librero del lugar, tirando varios de los libros del mueble, que caen sobre lo que ahora, son dos ponys, dos jóvenes yeguas de pelaje ámbar, ambas con melenas en rojo y amarillo.

Ambas son unicornios, y se quejan de tal viaje.

Sunset: ugh… creo que nunca me acostumbraré a eso…

Tanto ella como su aparente gemela sacuden sus cabezas quitándose el mareo, se dan cuenta entonces que están una sobre la otra, muy cerca.

Con pena, Shim se apresura a levantarse.

Shim: pe-perdón!

Ambas se ponen de pie. Sunset se frota la cabeza, y al hacerlo no evita dar un vistazo a sus casco, luego a su cuerpo. Aunque esto no parece impresionarla, su gemela si lo está.

Shim mira a sus cascos, mira su lomo, agita su cola y se gira sobre si misma intentando mirarse por completo. Lleva ambos cascos a su frente, tocando su cuerno.

Shim: soy… soy…

Sunset: una pony, bienvenida a Equestria.

Shim se muestra demasiado asombrada, y mira a su alrededor, contemplando aquella gran sala, hecha mayormente de cristal.

Shim: Equestria… estoy… estoy en casa… por fin…

Se le caen lágrimas, y sus patas fallan, haciéndola caer de rodillas, llorando.

Sunset solo puede sonreír, sintiéndose tocada por el sentir de su otra yo.

Mientras la unicornio arrodillada se deshaoga. La otra mira un poco más, finalmente dándose cuenta de la otra pony en la habitación. Una pony de pelaje morado, poseedora de alas y cuerno.

Sunset: Twilight!

Twilight: Sunset!

Ambas ponys se acercan y se abrazan.

Twilight: eres, la Sunset que conozco, verdad?

Sunset: ja ja si. que gusto verte.

Twilight: igual tú, um… Sunset… tú…

Sunset: sucede algo?

Twilight: es que… tienes…

Sunset: qué? Tengo algo entre mis dientes?

Usa su casco para frotarse los dientes, olvidando un momento que ya no tiene dedos.

Twilight: Sunset… tu lomo…

Dejando la tarea imposible, curiosa, mira a su espalda, lomo, y ve, un par de alas extendidas, pegadas a su cuerpo.

Las mira en silencio. Las baja, las vuelve a subir. Y luego…

Su cabeza es envuelta por una burbuja morada. Que silencia el fuerte grito que exhala. La burbuja tiembla y acaba por romperse cuando el grito acaba.

Sunset: qu-q-que cua-qwe-wah-we… queeeeeee?!

Twilight: Sunset, tienes-

Sunset: NO! No! No, digas, nada.

Le interrumpe acercándose tanto que sus narices se aprietan contra la otra. Sus ojos muestran cierta molestia, pero gran desesperación.

Sunset: No tengo, nada!

La princesa queda sorprendida por ese arrebato, pero opta por sonreír y dejar de lado el asunto.

Twilight: um… bueno. Dejando eso de lado, es bueno verte. Y más, de este lado. Hay tantas cosas que he querido mostrarte. Y mis amigas han querido conocerte desde que les conté de ti.

Sunset: tal vez después, ahora, es ella en quien debemos centrarnos.

Mira a su doble, quien ya había conseguido calmarse.

Shim se pone de pie, se limpia las lágrimas, y ve a su alrededor.

Shim: … donde estamos? Este… no parece el castillo de mamá?

Twilight: es mi castillo, soy Twilight Sparkle, un placer conocerte.

Shim mira a la alicornio morada con intriga.

Shim: tú eres… la nueva princesa?

Twilight: je, si, supongo. Me nombraron princesa hace un tiempo, pero… aún soy algo novata en ese aspecto

Shim la mira un momento más, luego ve a Sunset

Shim: … se parece a tu amiga de lentes.

Sunset: si, así como tú y yo, ella y la otra Twi son contrapartes. La princesa es de aquí de Equestria.

Shim: bien, um… Princesa Twilight Sparkle-

Twilight: puedes decirme solo Twilight.

Shim: um, bien… uh, Sunset me dijo, que tú abriste el portal, yo… te lo agradezco. De verdad…

Habla de manera calmada, algo nerviosa. Twilight solo sonríe.

Twilight: no es nada. Pero, si me disculpas la pregunta, pueden, ambas, explicarme cuál es el problema?

 _-una explicación más tarde-_

Twilight: mmh, ya veo. … pero, si esa historia es cierta entonces, significaría que Sunset, es en realidad del mundo del espejo, y no de Equestria…

La melena de fuego ya conocida se queda callada, como pensando.

Sunset: sinceramente no se que decir. Solo puedo recordar Equestria, no creo tener recuerdos de ese mundo, antes de irme yo misma.

Shim mira curiosa a Sunset, pero no dice nada.

Twilight: es complicado…disculpa, Shim, verdad?

La otra melena de fuego se sorprende un poco al ser nombrada, pero asiente.

Twilight: no quiero poner en duda tu historia pero, estás segura de que recuerdas eso correctamente?

Shim mira hacia abajo, parece pensar, pero habla con voz seria.

Shim: ese día perdí absolutamente todo. Mi vida, mi hogar, a mi madre. He revivido todo en mis más horribles sueños, y mis más amargos pensamientos. Sé que todo eso ocurrió, mamá se fue, y se la llevó a ella, dejándome abandonada.

Sunset no evita agachar la cabeza y orejas, preocupada por eso. Twilight cierra los ojos, en forma de comprensión.

Twilight: comprendo.

Sunset: entonces… Twilight, tendrás, alguna idea de cómo resolver esto?

Twilight no responde de inmediato.

Twilight: si, pero, no estoy segura de que te guste.

Sunset no habla, pone una mirada algo deprimida y suspira en derrota.

Sunset: sabía que lo dirías pero… una parte de mí quiso creer que tendrías otra opción.

Twilight: lo siento Sunset, pero, creo que solo hay una pony que puede decirnos con exactitud que pasó ese día.

Sunset: … lo sé…

Shim: uh… disculpen, qué, están diciendo?

En lugar de responder, Twilight camina un poco y llama a su asistente.

Twilight: Spike! Ven en seguida por favor!

Tras unos minutos la puerta de la habitación se abre y se ve a un pequeño reptil morado entrar con cierta prisa.

Spike: aquí estoy Twilight, qué necesitas?

Shim: eso es… un dragón bebé?

Twilight: Spike, por favor toma una carta, para la princesa Celestia.

 _-luego de que cayera el sol se alzara la luna la luna se fuera y saliera el sol otra vez-_

Las dos alicor-

Sunset: AJAM!

Que diga, la alicornio y las dos, NO alicornios, junto con el bebé dragón.

Esperan en la estación del tren, y cuando este llega, los cuatro suben.

Siendo temprano casi no había pasajeros, por lo que solo eran ellos en el vagón.

Spike: entonces, la Sunset que es de Equestria en realidad no es de Equestria y la que si es Equestria estuvo fuera de Equestria? Diablos, eso suena complicado.

Shim: eres lindo para ser un dragón.

Spike: gracias. Todas me dicen eso.

Shim: aún… tengo dudas. Um, por qué el espejo no estaba en el castillo de mamá y… por que ustedes pueden abrirlo en cualquier momento, y… como es… por que parecen de la misma edad?

La pony ambar y la morada no saben como responder.

Twilight: … verás es-

Sunset: desde que me fui, han pasado varias cosas. La princesa y yo hemos tenido ciertos… roces…

Shim no habla, solo espera una explicación mas clara.

Sunset: … no nos conocimos en términos amigables…

Twilight: si pero eso no importa. Ahora somos amigas.

Ambas se sonríen. Shim no está convencida pero solo deja salir su suspiro.

Shim: bueno,supongo que hay mucho que no sé. … me conformo… con regresar a casa.

Spike: yo me conformo con saber que pasa. Si Sunset, esta Sunset no es de Equestria, de donde viene?

Todas las miradas van del pequeño dragon, a la melena fuego ya conocida. Esta se muestra tan intrigada como todos.

Twilight: esperemos que la princesa Celestia pueda darnos las respuestas.

El recorrido en tren sigue su camino.

 _-un viaje en tren y una caminata en Canterlot después-_

Ningún pony cuestiona ni mucho menos niega la entrada de Twilight y sus acompañantes al castillo.

Caminando por los pasillos, Twilight se mantiene serena, Sunset por su parte, camina con la cabeza gacha, cada paso parece ser pesado.

En cuanto a Shim, ella da pasos algo lentos, pero procura mantenerse al día. Mirando a su alrededor su mirada se nota nostálgica, tanto que casi parece querer lanzarse a llorar de nuevo.

Finalmente, cruzan las grandes puertas que llevan hasta la gran sala del trono, lugar donde puede verse a la gobernante y diosa de Equestria. La Princesa del día, Celestia.

Sentada en su trono, su sola presencia demuestra poder, elegancia, belleza, sabiduría, y respeto. Su pelaje tan blanco como una brillante nube, su melena balanceándose en una brisa inexistente simula una aureola, su semblante serio, calmo, en todo momento sus ojos están fijos, en las tres ponys que ingresan a su sala.

De la misma forma, ellas observan a la pony mas alta, cada una diferentes sentimientos…

Celestia, como queriendo apresurar su encuentro, desciende sus escalones y se acerca a ellas, logrando así encontrarse a medio camino.

Ella no habla, ni las ponys lo hacen. Twilight parece nerviosa, Sunset, aterrada intentando agacharse y quedarse tan atrás como le sea posible. Y Shim, solo mira a la regente con asombro, anhelo, tristeza, es difícil definir solo una.

La mirada de la pony milenaria vaga suavemente, pasando principalmente por sobre las dos ponys ámbar, su semblante neutro parece esconder algún sentimiento.

Twilight: Pri-Princesa Celestia…! Es tan bueno verla je je…

La mirada y voz de la princesa más reciente se nota demasiado nerviosa.

Twilight: si, um… aquí estamos! Si…! Y como… le expliqué en mi carta, tenemos este… problema? No, no es un problema es más… un asunto…?

Shim: mamá…

Entre que la morada trataba de resolver su propio desconcierto, Shim por fin se recuperó suficiente para hablar.

La mirada de Celestia pasa a ella, pero sigue sin hablar y sin cambiar su expresión. Shim por su parte mira a la princesa con ojos tristes, pero esperanzados. Se acerca a ella, Twilight por reflejo se hace hacia atrás para darle espacio.

Shim y Celestia se miran una a la otra. La pony ambar sigue llamando a la princesa, "mamá"…

Shim: mamá… soy yo… Sunset…

Celestia: … Sunset.

Es lo que finalmente pronuncia la diosa del sol, en voz baja muy suave.

Shim: soy yo, tu… pequeño sol…

Esa frase gana una, pequeña, reacción de parte de Celestia.

Shim sgue mirándola, las lágrimas cayendo desde sus ojos.

Shim: estoy en casa…

Pronuncia y se acerca lo suficiente, para apoyar su frente en el pecho de la princesa, esa acción hace a la milenaria sentarse, permitiendole a la pony apoyarse más, y llorar, una mezcla de tristeza, y alegría.

Sgim: te extrañé… mamá…! Por qué me dejaste…? Mamá…

Siguió llorando, siguió haciendo preguntas, siguió liberando su pena y su alegría, descargando su sentir sin pena sobre el pecho de la princesa.

Las otras ponys que veían la escena, tenían gran mezcla de emociones encontradas. Ni ellas ni el bebé dragón hicieron ni dijeron nada por interrumpir el momento.

Celestia misma, falló en retener sus lágrimas, unas pocas escaparon de sus ojos a la vez que cubría con su ala a la pony llorosa.

Eventualmente, sin dejar de cubrir a la pony, los ojos de Celestia se mueven suavemente, para centrarse en su gemela. Quien al verse vista por ella, retrocede y se encoge un poco, desvía la mirada con claro miedo.

Con una respiración semi profunda, separando, muy suavemente a la Sunset dolida, la princesa finalmente toma la palabra.

Celestia: Twilight me ha explicado la situación. Me parece, que hay cosas que debemos aclarar.

Habla mirando a ambas melenas de fuego, quienes están intrigadas, y un poco asustadas.

Twilight por su parte da una media vuelta y parece dispuesta a irse.

Celestia: Twilight? A donde vas?

Twilight: yo ah… no se si… me corresponda estar aquí esto un asunto… familiar…?

Sunset: por favor quédate, esto es demasiado incómodo. Y aterrador…

Suplica su amiga casi desesperada en un susurro.

Spike: anda Twi yo también quiero saber que pasó.

Twilight: Spike! No nos corresponde meternos en esto!

Le regaña, pero en forma de susurro.

Celestia: honestamente Twilight, fuiste mi mas fiel estudiante, y eres una amiga muy cercana a Sunset. Siento que tú también debes saber sobre esto.

Sunset: … por favor…

El permiso de Celestia, la súplica de Sunset, y su propio deseo de conocer lo que ocurrió, la hacen aceptar.

 _-cambio de escenario-_

Van al cuarto personal de Celestia, sentándose todas en unos almohadones, prolijamente acomodados en el suelo junto a la chimenea, ahora apagada, del lugar.

Allí Celestia pidió a la Sunset que la llamó madre, explicara su situación, y por tercera vez, sufriendo por tales recuerdos, ella lo hizo

Tras el relato, la princesa quedó silenciosa, con los ojos cerrados, parece sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

Ninguna de las tres vuelve a hablar, y Spike también aguarda callado, por un rato.

Spike: … entonces… princesa Celestia, esta Sunset es en realidad de aquí? Y … que hay de la que conocemos?

Aunque la pony morada parece querer regañarlo, lo cierto es que ella, y las dos ponys ámbar quieren hacer esa misma pregunta.

La princesa milenaria sigue silenciosa. Se levanta y va hacia la ventana, todas la miran.

Celestia observa a atraves del cristal, viendo su propio reflejo.

Celestia: … recuerdo bien, ese día…

 _~REVERSE~_

 _Ese día, mi curiosidad me llevó hasta el espejo, quería saber que secretos había escondido Starswirl al crearlo._

 _ **Se ve a Celestia frente al espejo, sin percatarse de la potra oculta detrás.**_

 _ **La princesa da un paso, atraviesa el portal y antes de comprender lo que ocurre, se ve a si misma en otro sitio, su cuerpo se había transformado en otro ser.**_

 _ **Tan centrada en su propia extraña imagen, casi no se da cuenta que detrás de ella se aparece otro ser pequeño**_

 _Me quedé demasiado impactada por mi propia apariencia, pero el cabello de aquella pequeña me hizo mirarla bien, aunque cambiado, pude reconocer su rostro, era mi pequeña Sunset._

 _En el principio me preocupé, pero al ver que ella estaba bien, no pude evitar volver a sentirme intrigada por mi propio aspecto._

 _Y antes de que me diera cuenta, Sunset estuvo en peligro._

 _ **Celestia alza la vista, ve un objeto grande acercarse a ella a gran velocidad. Se apresura y usa su magia, una explosión de fuego detiene aquello, y ella toma a la niña**_

 _Pensé que se trataba de alguna criatura extraña cazando, no tenía intención de dañarla, solo detenerla y proteger a Sunset._

 _ **Se sorprende cuando aquel objeto, se abre una puerta, una persona se deja caer y se arrodilla tosiendo.**_

 _Cuando vi que aquello era una máquina, y había un ser vivo dentro me preocupé._

 _ **Se oyen sonidos, voces, gritos y mucha gente acercarse.**_

 _Cuando otros seres estaban cerca, no quise arriesgarme, no sabia nada de ese mundo, y tampoco quería incitar ningún conflicto._

 _Me llevé a Sunset y nos ocultamos, pensé que si aguardábamos al anochecer, podría regresar, sabía que ese era el último día que el portal estaría abierto. Debíamos salir o ambas quedaríamos atrapadas por otras 30 lunas._

 _ **La pequeña se recuesta y se duerme en el pecho de Celestia. Ella misma se permite relajarse, pero aguarda siempre atenta.**_

 _ **Tras lo que debieron ser horas, Celestia se dio cuenta que unos sujetos se acercaban a ellas.**_

 _A diferencia de aquella máquina, podía notar que esos seres tenían intensiones hostiles._

 _ **El edificio sufre una explosión de fuego, y la mujer se apresura a correr.**_

 _No los lastime, solo aproveché a espantarlos y huir._

 _Pero la seguridad del lugar no tardó en hallarme._

 _ **Gira en un callejón y deja a la pequeña.**_

 _No sabía cuanto tiempo quedaba, tuve que tomar la opción más difícil, dejé a Sunset oculta, y fui a luchar._

 _ **Al verse rodeada de patrullas y oficiales, los oye advertirle y apuntar sus armas. Ella se mantiene seria, ella usa magia para crear llamas.**_

 _ **Ataca los vehículos y los alrededores. Sus propias llamas derriten las balas que le disparan.**_

 _Ataqué sus vehículos y les dispare con magia, pero cuidando que pudieran esquivarlos. Solo quería abrirme paso, sin dañar a ninguno._

 _ **Destroza los autos y hace huir a los oficiales. Respira un poco calmándose.**_

 _ **Se da la vuelta y está por irse, pero oculta tras una esquina ve…**_

 _Cuando me giré, vi allí a Sunset, no estaba en el sitio donde la dejé. Estaba escondiéndose, pero me di cuenta, que tenía miedo, ella me había visto luchar._

 _ **Se apresura y va hacia a la niña, que parece asustarse cuando ella se acerca.**_

 _No sabía cuanto tiempo quedaba, o cuanto tardarían en llegar mas guardias, por lo que solo tomé a Sunset y corrí hacia donde estaba el portal._

 _ **Llevando a la niña en brazos, Celestia no duda en llegar al portal, y saltar hacia él sujetando con fuerza a la pequeña en sus brazos.**_

 _ **Al caer al otro lado del portal, demora un poco en recuperarse, pero al hacerlo se ve en su cuerpo equestre, al igual que la potra en sus cascos.**_

 _Al volver me sentí más tranquila, pude ver que Sunset aún parecía asustada, por lo que decidí solo llevarla a su habitación._

 _~REVERSE~_

Celestia: luego de ese día, no volví a acercarme al espejo, y la única vez que volví a usarlo, fue para mostrarle a Sunset su posible futuro.

Su mirada se mueve sutilmente hacia la pony ámbar que aún está temerosa, y mas al recordar ese hecho.

Celestia suspira.

Celestia: después hice que lo llevaran al imperio, porque no resistía tenerlo cerca. Era muy doloroso.

La voz calmada de Celestia flaquea, pero se apresura en calmarla.

Shim: pero… yo no salí… me mantuve en el sitio que me ocultaste, y cuando te vi… tú ya estabas corriendo hacia el portal…

Eso causa el silencio de todas, y a Celestia voltearse para ver a Shim.

La mirada de todas es inquieta, salvo por Spike que solo está curioso.

Twilight: si Shim, no es la niña que recogió entonces…

Su mirada va hacia la Sunset que conoce, y ella solo permanece en silencio, no parece segura de que decir.

Spike: entonces… la princesa se confundió de Sunset? Dejó a la suya y tomo a otra por error.

La pregunta gana una mirada de regaño de su pony hermana madre tutora.

Spike: qué?! Eso fue lo que pasó, o no?

Sunset tras un momento de pensarlo, se levanta.

Sunset: entonces es así… la princesa me encontró y… me trajo a Equestria? pero… Hasta donde puedo recordar, siempre he sido una pony. Por qué no recuerdo haber sido humana? … si en verdad lo soy…

La pregunta hace a Celestia desviar la morada, hay una sombra de lo que parece culpa.

 _~REVERSE~_

 _ **La princesa observa desde la puerta de la habitación.**_

 _ **La potrilla ambar que se mantiene oculta, fuera de la vista, sentada a un lado de la cama con una sabana cubriéndola.**_

 _Al volver, Sunset estaba asustada. Ni siquiera quería hablar conmigo…_

 _ **Eventualmente la potrilla acabó durmiéndose en el suelo, aferrada cuanto puede a la sábana que aún la cubre.**_

 _ **La princesa la observa, con suavidad la toma en su magia y la recuesta, y cobija en la cama.**_

 _El viaje la había afectado, y el verme combatir. ... Tomé una decisión…_

 _ **El cuerno de Celestia se enciende, y suavemente toca con este la frente de la pequeña.**_

 _~REVERSE~_

Celestia: usé mi magia para borrar de su mente, todo rastro de ese mundo.

Eso hace a Sunset abrir mucho sus ojos. Igualmente Twilight se muestra muy sorprendida. Y Shim las mira atenta, pero parece deprimirse.

Celestia: … aún así… pude notar un cambio en ella. Actuaba como si no conociera el castillo, ni a mí. Además decayó un poco en sus estudios mágicos, y… comenzó a llamarme "princesa", en lugar de…

No alcanza a terminar esa oración, pero las tres ponys adivinan lo que intenta decir.

Celestia: … quise asumir que la experiencia llegó a afectarla, y que aún sin sus recuerdos aún tenía problemas para ambientarse.

Shim: pero no fue así…

Habla de pronto la "nueva" pony, y se levanta, acercándose a la princesa milenaria, pero con su vista en el suelo.

Shim: no era ella… tú… tú me dejaste, y trajiste… la trajiste a ella…

Celestia: … Sunset-

Shim: me abandonaste allá…! Y… y nunca pensaste en buscarme…!

Celestia: Sunset, por favor-

Shim: No! yo creí… creí que volverías por mí pero… pero nunca… nunca te diste cuenta… que no era yo…

Con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, Shim mira a la pony que ha llamado "mamá".

Shim: jamás pensaste que no era yo… solo… solo la tomaste, y la criaste…

Celestia no habla, su semblante se mantiene serio, da un paso hacia la pony, pero ella retrocede.

Shim: … no te preocupaste por mí…

Celestia: Sunset, no fue así…

Shim: Si lo fue! Solo la tomaste a ella y te olvidaste de mí! … la cuidaste… y le enseñaste… tú… yo… yo no te importé…

Celestia: Sunset, por favor escucha…

Aunque su voz parece calma, y ella misma no muestra ningún signo, pero en lo profundo de su mirada, se ve la preocupación de Celestia.

Shim: … nunca fuiste por mí… nunca te importé… solo… solo tomaste a otra… y me olvidaste…!

Celestia: … Sunset…

Shim: ni si quiera sabías que yo estaba ahí hasta que ellas te lo dijeron! … me olvidaste…

Celestia intenta, pero no puede decir nada, su semblante serio finalmente roto, mostrando preocupación, y lamento en su rostro. Intenta acercar su casco hacia la pony, pero ella retrocede.

Shim: … me olvidaste…

Sin poder contener su nuevo llanto, huye del lugar, corriendo fuera del cuarto y perdiéndose en el pasillo. Incluso los guardias en la puerta se sorprenden al verla.

La princesa milenaria solo puede ver hacia la puerta. La otra princesa también preocupada la mira a ella. el joven dragón de pronto siente lo incómodo del ambiente, pero no puede hablar ni moverse así que solo juega con sus garras.

Es Sunset, quien con verdadera preocupación, se acerca a su antigua mentora.

Sunset: ve con ella.

La pony del sol ve a su ex alumna, su mirada muestra sorpresa y pena.

Sunset: te necesita, no la dejes sola de nuevo…

Los ojos de Celestia tiemblan, duda, y luego avanza, primero lento, pero sus pasos aumentan la velocidad, y finalmente, casi corre fuera de la habitación.

De nuevo, los guardias se sorprenden al ver a su princesa, alejarse con casi desesperación por el pasillo. Ambos ponys voltean al interior, y luego miran entre ellos, no parecen seguros de que acción tomar.

Dentro de la habitación, solo quedan las dos amigas y el joven dragón.

Twilight mira hacia el suelo, y luego a su amiga. Sunset solo tiene la mirada caída y los ojos cerrados.

Twilight: … Sunset… tú-

Sunset: estoy bien.

Le interrumpe, pero de manera calma.

Sunset: … estoy bien… solo…

Hace silencio un momento, y suspira.

Sunset: … vaya cumpleaños…


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí luego de un chillón de años con otro capítulo.**

 **Me disculpo, la única excusa que puedo dar es que, pues estoy improvisando en esta historia y honestamente no se bien como seguir desde aquí. Así que, acepto sugerencias, cosas interesantes que puedan pasar con nuestra, pony que no es pony, favorita. Comenten ideas y veremos que sale, pero comenten también que les parece el capítulo no sean malos...**

 **Bueno basta de hablar. Aunque una cosita, casi sin importancia que he olvidado mencionar ne la historia, es que Shim, no tiene Cutie Mark. El haber vivido en el mundo humano y siempre buscando como volver, hizo imposible para ella encontrar lo que la hace especial, por eso no tiene Cutie Mark, solo creí que debía aclararlo.**

 **Bueno ahora si, con el cap.**

* * *

En una torre del castillo de Canterlot, una pony de melena roja y amarilla, solloza suavemente, resistiendo su deseo de solo soltar todo su llanto, se limpia los ojos y las mejillas con su casco.

Permanece quieta, sentada con sus patas traseras ligeramente extendidas, la luz del día le acaricia su pelaje, a través de la única ventana del lugar.

Sus orejas se agitan un poco, cuando oye la puerta del lugar ser abierta, sorbe un poco y trata de limpiar las constantes lágrimas que caen de su llanto.

Pasos suaves, pero firmes se oyen acercarse, pero ella no parece darles atención. Cuando siente a alguien quedarse de pie justo detrás de ella, todo su cuerpo se tensa.

Hay silencio, solo roto por la princesa Celestia.

Celestia: Sunset, no existen palabras para expresar lo que siento…

La pony de melena de fuego no habla, pero si la escucha.

Celestia: todo este tiempo, supe que te había fallado, pero nunca me imaginé algo como esto… saber… enterarme que estuviste sola…

La voz de la princesa, que siempre se muestra calma y armoniosa, empieza a quebrarse con cada palabra.

Celestia: durante años, lo que siempre quise fue que crecieras, te convirtieras en la pony que merecías, pero fallé… te fallé a ti… y… le fallé a ella…

Esa frase llama la atención de la unicornio, lo suficiente para hacerle girar un poco la cabeza.

Celestia: quise que ella aprendiera sobre humildad y amistad, pero sin darme cuenta acabé corrompiendo su corazón. … te aleje de mí sin saberlo… y la alejé a ella sin desearlo…

La voz de la princesa muestra su pena, una solitaria lágrima cae por su mejilla.

Celestia: todos a quienes intento ayudar terminan sufriendo… sunset, tú, mi hermana…

Aunque se nota su esfuerzo por mantenerse calma, el dolor de la princesa ae deja mostrar.

Celestia: la única vez que hice algo bien fue cuando deje que Twilight se fuera… al alejarla de mí… ella pudo descubrir lo que era importante…

Las lágrimas en suaojoa preocupan a la unicornio, que finalmente voltea y deja caer sus propias lágrimas.

Celestia: Sunset… nunca podré perdonare todo lo que he hecho. … lo que te he hecho… te falle como maestra, no… te fallé como madre… lo siento… lo siente de verdad…

Aunque se esfuerza por detenerlo, falla y la princesa de Equestria empieza a llorar.

Shim solo puede verla, aún sintiéndose dolida.

Shim: … tú me olvidaste…

Celestia: NO…! No… Sunset… yo siempre pensé en ti, siempre te quise de vuelta.

Shim: la querías a ella…

Al hablar su propia voz falla y sus lagrimas no ceden.

Celestia: no… Suns-… yo…

Shim: la tomaste y me olvidaste… la criaste, le enseñaste… hiciste que ella fuera yo, mientras … mientras yo estaba sola, allá…

Celestia está callada, solo puede mirar a los ojos de la pony, su rostro sereno, pero sus lagrimas mojando sus blancas mejillas.

Celestia: … no tengo, excusa…perderte, fue lo peor que he hecho en mi vida, Sunset…

La pony baja la mirada, sus ojos tiemblan y se humedecen más.

Celestia: nunca podré pedirte que me perdones… yo misma, no podré perdonarme… pero, Sunset, yo aún te amo. Te amé desde el día que me llamaste "mamá"…

Esa frase hace que la unicornioapriete los ojos y los dientes, como negándose a llorar más.

Celestia: y te seguiré amando, cada día, hasta que finalmente mi vida se acabe. Incluso, si eso significa que ya no quieras verme.

Eso impacta a la unicornio, dejándola inmóvil y sorprendida.

Celestia: si no puedes perdonarme, lo entiendo, y si quieres irte, no te detendré… solo quiero que seas feliz Sunset…

Shim se queda pasmada, incapaz de hablar o moverse,tras verse a sí misma, en sus recuerdos, sola… se gira y corre a refugiarse en el pecho de la princesa.

Shim: NO QUIERO! NO QUIERO ESTAR SOLA…!

Un nuevo llanto carcome a la unicornio, y ella se esconde tanto como puede en el pelaje blanco.

Shim: tanto tiempo… estuve sola… no tenía a nadie… tuve miedo! Mucho miedo…

Tener a su pony, que ha llamado hija llorando en su pecho fue demasiado para Celestia, rodeandola con su ala e inclinando su cuello para frotarle la melena, Celestia deja salir su tristeza igual.

Shim: me hiciste falta… te extrañé tanto…

Celestia: Sunset… yo también te extrañé, no tienes idea…

Shim: snidf… no quiero irme… no quiero…! Quiero estar contigo… quiero a mi mamá!

El abrazo de la princesa se fuerza, su ala cubre por completo a la pony, las suaves plumas se doblan suavemente, pero se aferran a ella con más fuerza de la que pudiera parecer.

Shim: … no me dejes de nuevo…

Pide casi suplicante, frotándose en el suave pelaje de su madre.

Celestia se muerde el labio para suprimir su sollozo, y calma su garganta para hablar.

Celestia: nunca, mi pequeño sol. Jamás volveré de dejarte.

Ambas logran calmar su tristeza, pero su abrazo en la otra se hace más fuerte, acercándose tanto como pueden.

~REVERSE~

La otra pony melena de fuego que está en el casillo no puede estarse quieta. Camina de lado a lado en la sala del trono, su semblante serio, pero con una sombra profunda de preocupación.

La alicornio morada y el dragón bebé la miran, una preocupada, el otro parece mareado.

Spike: Sunset puedes dejar de dar vueltas? Me estás mareando …

Twilight: Spike!

Sunset: lo siento Spike, no puedo evitarlo… me preocupa lo que esté pasando allá.

Twilight: descuida Sunset, la princesa Celestia seguro sabrá que hacer.

Sunset: no es Celestia quien me , Sunset está muy dolida. Temo lo que pueda hacer.

Spike: no creerás que se transforme en demonio a causa de esto, no?

Twilight: Spiiiikeeee…

Regaña Twilight entre dientes y casi gruñendo.

Sunset: Faust quiera que no… pero temo que quiera alejarse, e irse por su cuenta. No creo que esté lista para quedarse sola en Equestria, lleva micho tiempo fuera. Incluso yo aún no comprendo todo lo que ha cambiado desde que me fui.n

Twilight: bueno, yo puedo ayudarla. Tengo espacio de sobra en mi casa. … en serio.

Sunset: ugh… esto es mi culpa… yo me robé su vida aquí .

Twilight: Sunset eso no es cierto!

Sunset: ella es quien debería haber recibido las lecciones de Celestia. … quizás ella no se hubiera vuelto malvada… así el otro mundo no tendría problemas…

Twilight: Sunset no digas eso…!

Sunset: es la verdad! Si yo no hubiera venido a Equestria no habría aprendido magia! Ni hubiera querido dominar Equestria ni atormentado la escuela, ni roto las amistades de todas en el otro mundo! Las sirenas nunca hubieran aparecido y Twilight no se habría corrompido con magia! … ughtodo es mi culpa.

Twilight: Sunset… nada de eso fue tu culpa…

Spike: si, hasta donde entiendo es culpa de la princesa Celestia. Fue ella quien te trajo.

El pelaje de Twilight se volvió de color blanco crema y se melena se incendió mientras miraba a su bebé dragón con enojo.

Spike: je je claro que fue un accidente digo cualquier pony se equivoca je he.

La princesa de la amistad lanza un suspiro y se "apaga", volviendo a su forma normal, aunque con un poco de hollín en su melena.

Twilight: el punto Sunset, es que todo fue solo un error. Un error… bastante serio, y que causó muchos problemas… pero no puedes culparte de esto. Ni Celestia tampoco.

Sunset: solo quiero que esto se arregle. Que mi otra yo pueda recuperar su vida.

La conversación se detiene pues las puertas se abren, y tanto la princesa del día como su hija, ingresan. La pony milenaria recuperó su semblante acostumbrado, sereno y amable, mientras la unicornio se ve calmada, pero aún con dudas.

Sunset: Princesa Celestia! Qué pasó?! Están bien?! Sunset…

Se acerca presurosa a ambas y mira con intriga y nervios a su contraparte.

Celestia: Sunset, tranquila. Todo está bien, Sunset y yo hemos hablado. Y hemos arreglado un poco nuestros sentimientos.

Sunset: en-… en verdad? Sunset, estás bien? De verdad?

Shim: si. … estoy de maravilla. Por fin estoy en casa. En casa…

Para sorpresa de nuestra Sunset, la otra se acerca y la abraza.

Shim: gracias. Gracias…

Nuestra melena de fuego se sorprende, pero el gesto la hace sonreir, y devolverlo.

Se separan, y la unicornio se limpia una lagrima final.

Sunset: entonces, vas a estar bien, verdad?

Shim: si, me quedaré aquí con mamá. Y espero pronto poser volver a sentirme una pony. … admito que se siente un poco raro estar en cuatro patas de nuevo, je.

Sunset: ja ja, sé a que te refieres. Um, bueno… si todo está bien… um, yo creo, que ya me voy.

Shim: eh? Te vas? A donde?

Las dos princesas están igual de sorprendidas y curiosas, incluso Spike se intriga un poco.

Sunset: de vuelta al otro mundo, digo, ya no me necesitan aquí y…

Twilight: pero Sunset, no vas a quedarte un poco? Hay tantas cosas que quisiera enseñarte. Y mis amigas llevanmucho queriendo conocerte.

Sunset: lo siento yo… solo vine por ella en realidad, no tengo planes de quedarme…

Los ojos de Celestia se posan sobre nuestra Sunset, y ella nota eso, pero no se atreve a devolver la mirada.

Twilight: estás segura?

Sunset: si, tengo que… ir a la escuela mañana, je… no puedo faltar a clase, y mis amigas seguro se preguntarán si estoy bien. No quiero preocuarlas. Um, ya me voy

Dicho eso, y sin atreverse a ver a ninguna, camina, con paso algo presuroso, hacia la puerta.

Celestia: Sunset Shimmer.

El llamado de la princesa milenaria hace a nuestra pony congelarse, su corazón se agita, y siente sudar un poco su frente.

Baja la cabeza un poco, no se atreve a girarse para verla.

Celestia al verla detenerse, espera alguna palabra, o acción, pero al no verla, decide seguir hablando.

Celestia: … Sunset. Si es tu deseo marcharte, no te detendré.

Esas palabras consiguen que nuestra equina se relaje, pero sigue nerviosa.

Celestia: sin embargo, solo quiero que escuches. Hay algo importante que debo decirte.

Sunset baja un poco más la cabeza, y cierra los ojos, parece estar adivinando lo que va a venir.

Ceñlestia se acerca un poco, y cierra sus ojos, agachando la cabeza, habla en una voz suave, pero audible.

Celestia: … lo siento.

Eso no era lo que Sunset esperaba, y la sorpresa en su rostro lo refleja.

Celestia: lo siento Sunset… siento mucho, el haberte fallado a ti también…

Sunset no parecía entender nada de lo que la princesa decía, con cautela, casi miedo, se gira, consiguiendo ver el semblante calmo, pero triste de la antes maestra.

Celestia cruza miradas con su antigua alumna, y se hace silencio entre las dos.

La Sunset unicornio y la princesa novata quedan igual en silencio, sin querer interrumpir, ni saber que decir. Incluso el pequeño dragón solo se queda a un lado sin atreverse a hablar.

Nuestra Sunset sigue impactada, sin poder entender lo que la princesa intenta decirle. Le toma un poco reunir valor para armar una pregunta.

Sunset: princesa… por qué… se disculpa?

Celestia: por haberte fallado como maestra. Mis errores causaron que te alejaras, y sufrieras durante años en un mundo desconocido…

Sunset: qué?! No es así!

Exclama y se gira por completo para hacer frente a la princesa.

Sunset: Princesa usted no hizo nada malo! Quiso ayudarme a ver mis errores pero yo no quise escuchar! Me llené de envidia y me fui… fui una mala alumna…

Celestia: no existen malos alumnos Sunset, solo malos maestros.

Eso deja callada a Sunset, y Celestia se anima a acercarse unos pasos para quedar frente a ella.

Celestia: si un alumno no es capaz de avanzar, es por responsabilidad de su maestro, pues este no le ha enseñado correctamente.

Sunset: … princesa…

Celestia: me he dado cuenta de todos los errores que cometí. Quise que aprendieras, pero nunca te enseñé nada. Quería que me escucharas pero en realidad jamás hablé contigo. Quería obligarte a que vieras las cosas a mi modo, sin nunca explicarte la razón.

Sunset estaba sin habla, aunque quería, no podía alcanzar su voz.

Celestia: fue mi culpa. Te forcé a cosas que no querías, solo por mi propio capricho.

Sunset: no! … querías que aprendiera sobre amistad y humildad. Hiciste lo correcto! Querías lo mejor para mí!

Celestia: si, era lo mejor. Pero en lugar de ayudarte, quería obligarte a hacerme caso. Te traté como a un sirviente, en lugar de una alumna. … y por eso lo siento…

Sunset: princesa Celestia…

Celestia: debí ser mejor, debí saber, que no era correcto, fortarte las lecciones. No o comprendí, sino hasta que fue muy tarde.

A la mente de la princesa llegan los momentos en que se dio cuenta de la partida de Sunset. Y la princesa se ve a sí misma en el salón de aquel espejo.

Celestia: supe que te había fallado como maestra, y que por mi culpa te habías marchado.

Sunset: princesa…

Celestia: por eso, no te culpo por tener resentimiento. Solo quiero decirte que en verdad lo lamento. Y que sin importar lo que pasó, sigues siendo para mí mi preciada estudiante, y… la pony que veo como a una hija.

Sunset aprieta los dientes, desvía la mirada pero siente sus ojos arder. Intenta, pero no puede detener un gruñido, y un grito hacia la princesa.

Sunset: NO ES CIERTO!

Exclama con una voz casi quebrada y sus ojos cristalinos queriendo las lágrimas salir de ellos.

Sunset: Tú no fallaste! Yo lo hice! Fue mi culpa! No quise escucharte! No quise entender lo que me decías! Solo pensaba en mí y no me di cuenta de que lo hacías para ayudarme! Tú me diste lo que nunca pude tener! Fuiste la madre que nunca tuve…! De no ser por ti… yo…!

Sunset quiere seguir hablando, pero se ve obligada a apretar los dientes para retener sus deseos de llorar.

Celestia usa su ala, suavemente acuna el mentón de la pony con sus plumas, y le hace levantar la vista.

Celestia: no importa los errores de antes, quiero que sepas, lo orgullosa que estoy de ti, y lo feliz que me hace ver en lo que has convertido.

Sunset tuvo que esforzarse más, aunque ya algunas lágrimas alcanzaron salir.

Sin poder resistirlo, su cuerpo se lanza y se hunde en le pecho de Celestia, quien la envuelve con un ala y una pata. Ambas comparten pequeñas lágrimas. Sunset sigue obligándose a no caer en un fuerte llanto, mientras Celestia se mantiene calmada, llorando solo un poco, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Twilight tiene que quitarse una lágrimas de su ojo, Spike solo sonríe, y sintiéndose tocado, abraza a su amiga purpura, quien de inmediato devuelve el abrazo.

Es Shim quien más se sorprende por la escena. Baja a cabeza, pero mira atenta a su madre, abrazando a esa doble suya, y aunque su mirada refleja cierto dolor, una pequeña sonrisa se encamina en sus labios.

Tras unos segundos que se sintieron largos, la pony ambar se aparta, sin esfuerzo pero con cierto nervios. Se limpa el rostro y ve d enuevo a su antigua mentora.

Sunset: … yo… siento… todo lo que ha pasado, princesa…

Celestia: no e preocupes, el pasado, no es hoy, Sunset.

Sunset no pudo evitar una risilla.

Celestia: solo importa, que hoy eres una mejor pony, incluso mejor, de lo que yo hubiera querido que fueras.

Sunset: bueno… tuve una gran ayuda.

Mira de reojo a la princesa de la amistad que sonríe con pena en sus mejillas rojas.

Sunset: y una excelente maestra, incluso si no me di cuenta de eso…

Sonríe con pesar a la princesa del sol. Celestia solo se inclina y da una caricia a Sunset, la cual ella, duda, devuelve feliz.

Sunset: … bueno. Gracias, princesa Celestia, y, princesa Twilight. … es mejor que me vaya ahora.

Celestia: suerte, mi pequeña pony. Espero vuelvas a visitarnos, pronto.

Se sonríen, y Sunset pronto se gira, dejando escapar un aliento que no supo cuanto estuvo conteniendo, camina. Twilight pronto la sigue al igual que Spike, no sin antes dar ambos una despedida final a la princesa milenaria.

Shim las ve marcharse, y tras un momento que parece dudar, corre hacia ellas.

Shim: espera! Sunset!

La nombrada se detiene, y ambas "gemelas" quedan frente a la otra.

Shim: Sunset! Yo… … quiero disculparme…

Sunset: disculparte…?

Shim: … te traté mal… te acusé de ladrona, yo… yo…

Sunset: hey, hey. No te preocupes, yo también me enfadaría si alguien se hubiera llevado mi vida.

Shim: pero no te llevaste nada! Fue un error, y yo…

Sunset: tranquila, eso ya no importa. Además me alegro que todo terminara bien, que puedas regresar a tu hogar.

Shim: … pero y tú…? Digo, te hiciste una vida aquí en Equestria…

Sunset: es tú vida, yo solo te la cuidé un rato.

Shim parece decaerse ante esa respuesta, pero Sunset sonríe y le da una caricia.

Sunset: no te preocupes, estoy bien en el otro lado. Tengo amigas, una casa. No creas ue me quitas algo, al contrario, te devuelvo lo que es tuyo.

Ambas ponys comparten un pequeño abrazo, y luego una sonrisa, después de eso, Sunset retoma su camino.

Shim: vuelve a vernos alguna vez! De verdad quiero hablar contigo! Hay tanto que… quiero saber de ti.

Sunset: Si!

Es la única respuesta, y se retiran de la sala.

Quedando junto a su hija, Celestia se atreve a acercarse, y envolverla con su ala.

Shim: … mamá, crees que ella estébien?

Celestia: … Sunset ha pasado por demasiadas cosas, al igual que tú. Pero si ambas han podido llegar hasta aquí, estoy segura, que las dos estarán bien.

Shim se recuesta en su madre y se permite frotarse un poco en su pelaje.

Shim: te extrañé.

Celestia: y yo a ti mi pequeño sol, y extrañaré a tu otro yo también. Pero ahora se que puedo estar tranquila, de que tanto tú como ella, solo podrán mejorar.

Shim solo suspira, y empieza a dormitar apoyada en Celestia.

~Reverse~

Unas suaves ondas en la base de la estatua preceden a la aparición de la chica de cabello de fuego que todos conocemos. Ella debe sacudirse el efecto de atravesar el portal, y tras mover su cabeza un poco para evitar marearse, se da cuenta que está devuelta frente a la escuela, y que además es de noche.

Sunset gira la cabeza hacia la base, se mantiene en silencio, ordenando sus pensamientos y luego suspira.

Sunset: bueno, con eso se arregla el asunto, espero…

No dice más, solo acomoda su chaqueta, y se encamina a su hogar.

~Reverse~

No piensa en nada concreto mientras llega a casa, solo revive tenuemente los último días , y la imagen de su otro yo.

Se rasca la cabeza, como queriendo quitarse esos pensamientos, y abre la puerta de su casa.

¿?: SORPRESA!

Se escucha de pronto, arrancándole un gran susto a nuestra chica.

Y es que ella no esperaba que en su sala estuvieses sus amigas, con gorros de fiesta, un pastel, y una pancarta colgada del techo que dijera "Bienvenida a Casa"

Sunset: chicas! Qué hacen aquí?

Pinkie: DUH! Vinimos para darte la bienvenida luego de tu viaje para ayudar a tu gemela que no es tu hermana!

Sunset: … pero, estuve fuera por dos días, cómo supieron que iba a llegar ahora?

Pinkie: Simple! Obligué a nuestro escritor a decírnoslo!

Responde a la vez que saca, de algún lugar… a un sujeto que ya pasa de los veinte años, con camisa azul y cabello despeinado color negro. Quien está amarrado y con una expresión de molestia.

Sujeto: Ya suéltame! Tengo que seguir escribiendo el capítulo!

Sunset no tiene idea de que responder, solo se queda mirando sin decir nada.

Rainbow se le acerca.

Rainbow: si tampoco sabemos de que habla, pero, ella dijo que debíamos venir y bueno, es más fácil solo seguirle la corriente que intentar entenderla.

Eso parece satisfacer al a peli fuego, además que no alcanza a decir nada pues la pelirosa esponjada exclama.

Pinkie: ahora a celebrar! Sunset se perdió el resto de su cumpleaños y hay que compensarla!

Sin ánimos de cuestionarse, ni mcuho menos quejarse, Sunset solo se une a todas y empiezan a celebrar.

No es una fiesta como las habituales, solo pasan juntas conversando, comiendo pastel y escuchando algo de música.

Evidentemente, el tema de la charla es el viaje a Equestria, y lo ocurrido con la doble de Sunset. Ella les cuenta todo, desde que llegaron con Twilight, y hasta las conversaciones con Celestia.

Applejack: entonces, la otra tú se quedó en Equestria?

Sunset: si, ella quería volver a casa, y ahora está allí. Estoy segura que estará bien.

Rainbow: entonces… es verdad el asunto? Ella es la pony y tú la que no es pony?

Sunset: pues, eso es lo que muestra la evidencia. O, los testimos, je. CElestia me encontró y me llevó pensando que yo era su hija. Después de eso… bueno, ya saben la historia,

Hay un tenue silencio, todas parecen estar pensando en la revelación.

Eso es, hasta que RAinbow piensa algo, un pòco distinto.

Rainbow: oye, sabes que significa eso? Que no eres extraterrestre!

Pausa…

Rainbow: eso te hace 20% menos genial.

Hay silencio, y luego la multicromática recibe algunos cojinazos en respuesta, cosa que saca más de unas risas.

Rarity: estás bien Sunset querida?

Sunset: si, digo, fue sorprendente descubrir que relamente nunca fui una pony. Pero… no es como que eso cambie algo.

Fluttershy: estás segura? No te siente, un poco mal? Está bien si te sientes, o si no lo sientes también está bien, en serio…

Intenta animar la amante de los animales, aunque parece arrepentirse de sus palabras cambiándolas.

Sunset: estoy bien Fluttershy, de verdad.

Aunque lo dice, todas sus amigas se juntan y se arma un abrazo de grupo. Eso permite a nuestra ex equina, que nunca fue equina, relajarse, soltar un suspiro, y sonreír.

~Reverse~

Unas pocas horas después, ya las Rainbooms están dormidas. Fluttershy y Rarity tomaron cada una su saco de dormir. Twilight habia traido un pequeño colchon inflable. . Rainbow duerme a pierna suelta sobre el sofá, Applejack parecía haberse hecho un colchón con cojines y almohadas, y Pinkie, de alguna forma había acabado dormida, enrollada en una manta, en la escalera, de cabeza…

El caso es que todas duermen plácidamente, suaves ronquidos, y algunos no tan suaves.

Pero mientras las cinco dormían, la dueña de la casa estaba aún despierta. Su mente aún cargada de las cosas que habían ocurrido.

Desde le momento que su contraparte llegó, y la atacó, recordó todo lo que pasaron para descubrir quien era, y tuvieron que ir hasta Equestria para aclarar las cosas.

Trataba de imaginar que estaría haciendo ella ahora.

Estaría en Equestria, Celestia le habría dado su… su habitación…? Aún existiría esa habitación?

Qué estaría pensando ella ahora mismo? Estaría recordando sus días en este mundo, y lo que tuvo que hacer? O quizás solo se habría quedado dormida, finalmente feliz de estar en su hogar.

… su hogar…

Sunset no pudo evitar un vuelco a su corazón ante ese pensamiento.

Equestria era el hogar de ella, de la Sunset de Equestria. Ella no era una pony, nunca lo había sido, solo había usado el lugar de otra pony, por error…

Recosta´ndose de lado, intenta ordenar a sus ojos a no temblar, y no llorar.

No tenía razón para llorar, ella estaba aquí, no en Equestria, sus amigas, su vida estaban aquí. Y su otra yo ahora había recuperado lo que siempre le había pertenecido.

Ella no tenía derecho a sentirse mal, porque nada de eso fue suyo jamás, ni Equestria, ni ese cuarto, … ni siquiera… Celestia…

Un suspiro se le escapa, y se levanta sentándose en el borde, incapa de dormir.

La vida que alguna vez tuvo en realidad no era suya. pero ahora tenía una vida.

Su mirada va hacia toda su casa, y a sus amigas. Esto era suyo, Su casa, SUS amigas, SU vida.

Esto era ella, Sunset Shimmer, la Sunset de ESTE mundo.

ESTO, es lo que tiene, lo que es.

…

Pero aún así, su mente no puede estar tranquila, sabiendo que en realidad no tuvo un pasado.

Si Equestria nunca fue su verdadero lugar, si Celestia no la acogió… entonces…

Sunset: … de donde… vengo…?

* * *

 **Si has llegado hasta aquí, quiero que sepas que te quiero :3**

 **Ah y, arreglaré los errores de ortografía, lo prometo**


	5. Final

_**Bueno, hola!**_

 _ **La princesa Twilight me ha dado el diario y, quiere que te escriba para contarte como ha estado todo por aquí.**_

 _ **Disculpa no estoy segura de que decir ja ja.**_

 _ **Supongo que estoy bien- que todo ha estado bien, luego de tanto tiempo fuera, tuve que volver a aprender a usar magia, pero fue fácil, y ya con mamá** **quiero-** **estoy haciendo estudios mágicos.**_

 _ **(Creo que son los mismos que te dieron, así que espero puedas ayudarme si alguna vez no entiendo algo (solo bromeo ja ja))**_

 _ **Sabes, aún no tengo mi cutie mark, supongo que tanto tiempo fuera, preocupándome por la situación, nunca encontré mi talento especial. Creí que al empezar a estudiar magia aparecería, pero creo que no será tan simple.**_

 _ **Bueno, no es que me preocupe tanto, aunque es un poco vergonzoso, salir fuera y ser la única alrededor que a mi edad aún no tiene cutie mark, je…**_

 _ **Um bueno, que más decirte, mamá está bien, sigue siendo como la recuerdo, creo que no ha cambiado, aunque era muy pequeña cuando nos separamos así que tampoco estoy segura.**_

 _ **Ella dice que tú y yo somos muy parecidas (lo que me parece obvio o sea, soy tú y tú eres yo ja ja) ella me cuenta algunas cosas de cuando tú estudiabas con ella, debo decir que me sorprende lo buena que eres en esto de la magia, voy a tener que esforzarme para no quedar como una segunda detrás de ti (es broma (bueno media broma ja ja)**_

 _ **Oh si! Conocí a la princesa Luna. Ella casi se desmaya cuando la llamé tía ja ja. Es agradable, no nos vemos mucho durante el día, pero a veces me visita en mis sueños (eso de aparecerse en los sueños suena increíble, le tendré que pedir que me enseñe a hacerlo)**_

 _ **También me enteré de su asunto con Nightmare Moon, pero la verdad, no me importa mucho, al principio me asustaba un poco, pero ahora que la conozco, es una pony genial je je (aunque tiene una extraña fijación por la agencia de correo)**_

 _ **Bueno, no sé que más pueda contarte, la princesa Twilight me presentó a sus amigas, noa llevamos bien, están locas! Pero son ponys simpáticas, y muy amigables me agradan**_

 _ **(Eso me recuerda… dile a tus amigas, que lamento lo que ocurrió entre nosotras. Estaba molesta, no es excusa no es excusa, pero lo siento. Ustedes no son monos, me ayudaron a volver, son buenas personas)**_

 _ **Sabes ahora que estoy aquí, veo lo diferentes que son nuestros mundos, y no evitar sentirme rara, viví toda la vida en ese mundo y, ahora que estoy aquí otra vez, todo me parece tan extraño. Debería sentirse familiar, pero no… no se que pensar sobre eso.**_

 _ **Madre mía! Llevo tanto tiempo escribiendo? Ay no, espero no molestarte en mal momento, um, si no quieres leer todo, uh solo quiero decirte que estoy bien, que mamá está bien, y creo que todas estamos bien. Y espero que tú estés bien también, y espero vengas en algún momento para poder hablar. Y eso, mejor dejo de escribir, adiós!**_

 _ **Pd: gracias**_

Sunset, sentada en su cama con su diario mágico abierto, solo sonríe, no puedo evitar volver leer el mensaje, más de una vez se le escapa una pequeña risa ante lo escrito. Una sonrisa llena de calma y comprensión se dibuja y se mantiene en su rostro mientras lo lee.

Tomando una pluma, y tomándose un momento para meditar sus palabras, empieza a escribir.

 _Querida Sunset:_

 _Hola, un gusto saber de ti. Me alegra que todo esté bien contigo._

 _Por aquí las cosas van bien, mis amigas no dejaron de hacerme preguntas sobre lo que pasó, pero han aceptado la situación sin problema. Me alegro que tú igual. Y descuida, no hay resentimientos sobre lo que pasó. (Excepto quizás por Rainbow, pero es solo que ella es así, se le pasará descuida)_

 _Yo solo sigo mi vida, en la escuela y el trabajo, una parte de mi se siente extraña luego de todo lo ocurrido, de saber que después de todo, siempre he pertenecido a este mundo. Pero al mismo tiempo, hay otra mitad mí que se siente bien con el asunto. Creo que en el fondo, siempre me sentí más como en casa en este lugar. Y bueno, tengo mis amigas y todo aquí, así que me siento bien._

 _Pero sabes, debo agradecerte, me diste la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, hablar con Celestia y, sentirme mejor con mi pasado. No sé que hubiera pasado si Celestia no me hubiera encontrado ese día , pero al menos, me siento mejor de saber que eso se ha arreglado. Que ambas estamos en donde pertenecemos._

 _Dale mis saludos a Celestia, y a Twilight._

Sunset deja de escribir por un momento, cono pensando en algo. Tras un minuti, retoma su escritura.

 _Sabes, he intentado buscar información sobre mi pasado. Saber de donde vengo realmente._

 _Si Celestia me encontró, debe significar que mi familia vive (o vivió) en algún lugar de por aquí._

 _Pero no he podido encontrar nada. Quise ver registros de nacimientos, para ver si alguien sabía de una bebé similar a mí, pero ni siquiera eso._

 _No sé nada sobre mis padres, o de donde vengo, eso me intriga._

 _Pero trato de no pensar mucho en eso. Una parte de mi quiere saber porque estaba sola esa noche, o porque a ti, cuando te encontraron no pudieron llevarte a ningún sitio. Pero… al final, creo que eso ya no importa, han pasado años desde entonces._

 _Tengo mi propia vida, mi propio hogar, y, al final eso es lo que importa._

 _Tu sincera amiga_

 _Sunset Shimmer._

Con eso da por terminado el mensaje, deja la pluma y el libro a un lado, y se levanta. Estira un poco los brazos y baja las escaleras, tomando a Ray lo pone en su hombro.

Sunset: andando Ray, hoy es el descuento en sofás y plumas, Pinkie ha planeado esta fiesta por un tiempo.

El lagartito solo saca su lengua y mueve su cola.

Ambos parten hacia el lugar, Sunset cierra la puerta detrás de ella.

* * *

 **Hola a todos. Bueno, con esto termino este fic saben, quería que esto fuera un poco más largo, pensaba poner a Sunset buscando a su familia, o a Shim aprendiendo de nuevo en Equestria, pero mientras pensaba veía que esos temas en realidad no llegaban a nada importante. Así que mejor, decidí solo terminar, lo siento si les decepciona el final, pero no se me ocurre nada llamativo que agregar.**

 **Aún así gracias por leer, nos vemos en otro fic, los quiero!**


End file.
